Thnks fr th Mmrs
by Chronos Mephistopheles
Summary: AU RiSo AkuRoku / Sora's freshman year at Harvard--featuring over privileged rabidly political cousins, Byronic English majors, lacrosse playing hotties with unexpected depth, and a Mean Girls-esque assault on geekdom.
1. who does he think he is?

**Title:** Thnks fr th Mmrs

**Disclaimer:** If my friend and I owned the Kingdom Hearts series, this would be a movie and yaoi galore would be everywheres. Do you see the yaoi everywheres? Didn't think so.

**Author's note:** wrote this with my friend, same one who is writing the Secret Diary of Beelzebub with me, and we hope you all enjoy

**Pairings:** RikuSora, AxelRoxas, and more

**Warnings:** particle physics references, implied homosexuality, Oprah and republican bashing (not reflective of our own views. But come on, everyone knows a liberal like Roxas is in this story. Everyone.).

**Chapter One:** "Who does he think he is?"

The spheres spread out like a nova in slow motion. He looked away, moved around the table, before the varying torques and trajectories could make him dizzy. He contemplated the new spray of vectors born from the ensuing external force. Uninterrupted pathways, anywhere? The interaction of more than two objects was still unpredictable, even to him—there, other end of the table, striped ball. Number eleven. He bent over, eyeing it. If he set the cylindrical coordinates with a radius of one third, he could send it just between the blue and the green, and pocket it, provided—

"What'cha thinking about?" drawled Axel in his singular tone—consciously so casual as to be completely disarming, subconsciously as jarring as a shout. The most subtle way Zexion had ever seen to be obnoxious. He thought Axel should patent it.

"Particle physics," he murmured back, aiming for the shot.

"Uh, you realize we're in the middle of a pool game?"

"It's all one."

"Are you sure you aren't Zen Buddhist? I came to you for math tutoring, and we're in a pub."

Zexion took the shot. "I haven't converted since Monday, when you last asked me. I also didn't convert between any of the previous twenty three times you've posed this question. I realize the value in consistent observation, but I think an empirical pattern has been very firmly established." Axel was trying hard to follow, Zexion could tell. He still looked baffled by the time the scientist finished, so after a momentary pause he just grinned mockingly, then assumed a phlegmatic expression, put his hands together, and bowed at the waist. "He who lacks an SAT vocabulary shall not achieve enlightenment, grasshoppah.

"I don't suppose hitting you with this pool cue would reverse the brain damage accrued in your infancy, would it?"

"Hey, not all of my dazzling intellect was inhibited in the womb, I'll have you know. I did a lot of pot in high school."

Zexion sighed, resigning himself to this absurd juggernaut of a conversation. "And the brain cells that were long dead by then?..."

"My mom did a lot of pot in high school, too."

"How would that effect--ah."

Axel's phone pinged loudly, telling him he had received a video message. As he flipped it open, he tried to clandestinely poke Zexion with his pool cue, and failed. Zexion narrowed his eyes, but Axel, too engrossed in the message, only chuckled at what was happening on the screen. He finished, then showed the video to Zexion.

The video was centered on a window set in a brick building. A brunette boy was banging his hands against the glass and struggling with the sash alternately. He was inaudible. Giving up, he produced a sharpie and began to write on the glass. He was halfway through the second "e" in "help me" before he was tackled out of view by a blur with blonde hair.

"That was—"

"Sora, yeah."

"Being subdued by—"

"Roxas."

"And you're going to?"

"Help him."

"Oh?" Zexion's voice was cool, but interested. Axel didn't give a damn about just anyone.

Axel grinned, and grabbed his coat. "Well, I just couldn't respect myself if I let Roxas get his claws in him first."

******

A week before…

The blonde chuckled. "Welcome to Boston, Sora." Sora smiled as the fair haired boy began to assist him.

"So, where to now Roxas?" Sora shivered slightly as the cool air hit his desert attire. Pouting, he noticed everyone around was garbed in heavier clothing, especially the homeless sitting nearby. "Rox, why are all the hobos – "

Roxas froze mid-step, familiar azure eyes meeting Sora's wide-eyed. Sora would have laughed, but the look on the blond cousin's face was enough to make him stop. "They are not 'hobos', Sora! They are people without homes!" Sora flinched back slightly, his own eyes wide. Roxas continued to rant, "How could you graduate with such lack of knowledge Sora?! There is a _thing_ called Political Correctness, you know!" The blond proceeded to grab more of Sora's items, led him to the subway system (which they managed to not pay for) and Roxas situated the spiky brown haired cousin of his in a chair before standing before him in the aisle.

Sora then realized he should have known better around Roxas. Everything about him screamed politically correct: the numerous buttons on his jacket stating "Save Darfur," "Hate is easy, Love takes courage," "Stop Global Warming," "Abolish the Death Penalty," and "Unite Against Racism". Not to mention the shoulder bag he carried that had been printed on in big bold letters, "100% Recycled". Sora resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How could he forget?

"Rox," Sora started, "I'm sorry. I messed up."

Roxas's eyes narrowed, "Of course you did. You need to be more mindful in the future." Then his cousin took in Sora's attire. "Well, as mindful as one like you could be." Sora wore beat up converse sneakers, torn blue jeans, an old faded Captain America t-shirt, coke-bottle glasses, and was carrying a plastic child's Fantastic Four backpack undoubtedly filled with his comic book geek-dom. He carried a box the size of an encyclopedia, filled with his favorite Marvel and DC comics, and in one hand had a handbag (this one decorated with Batman) filled with clothing that probably would be of no use in the weather surrounding Boston.

Sora sighed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Roxas waved his hand, as if shooing the question away. "Grab your stuff, we have to change trains now." The two hurriedly rushed off the train, climbed a couple of stairs and boarded the next. This time, Sora wasn't so lucky to get a seat but the boy didn't complain.

Sora and Roxas barely talked, except to apologize to one another when their elbows bumped because of the frequent accelerating and decelerating of the train. Finally, after thirty thousand people seemed to squeeze into their compartment, Roxas grabbed Sora's sleeve and began dragging him out on the next stop.

Roxas chuckled at their ruffled appearance. "Not bad for your first time on a subway, was it?" Sora shrugged, not really knowing how to judge such things. Where he grew up, subways existed in the huge cities, in the places where people needed to move quicker than a car could. His hometown was no such thing. Sure his parents were rich, rich enough to barely bat an eyelash at the tuition for Harvard College, and didn't care their only son hadn't chosen a major yet, but the two didn't flaunt the money.

Not like Roxas's parents anyway. His parents lived in the biggest house one could find in the New England states, Roxas grew up with everything a kid could want and more; he always had the latest technology and tinkered around with the most expensive toys. Roxas parents raised the boy to be a business major, so he could make just as much money, if not more, than his father and take over the family business. Unfortunately for them, Roxas was a political science major and was avid on equal rights and more.

"Well," Roxas smiled, standing up straight and leading Sora out of the underground tunnels that ruled transportation and into the sunlight. "Here we are!" Sora and Roxas stood in front of the official main gates of Harvard College. The brunette almost began hyperventilating. The two boys only had been striving since birth to make it to such a prestigious Ivy League school--Sora felt it would only be fitting that he'd pass out once he made it this far. "Breathe Sora, I don't wanna drag your geeky ass up to the dorm room. That's too far. At least wait until we're on the quad!"

"Sorry," Sora murmured, still in awe. How long had he waited for this moment? No, how long had his _parents_ waited for this moment? Only god really knew. "I'm just… shocked. I mean, _Harvard_. And geez, this place is fancy." He glanced around at nineteenth century architecture in a size comparable to cathedrals, and felt fear blossom in his heart.

"Figured, you used the same expression when your dad announced you got in."

"…Good point." Sora and Roxas began walking through the quad, passing by other students getting acquainted with the campus. After a couple of turns, Roxas led him up to one of the larger dorms. Entering, Roxas turned to the left and walked to the corner dorm.

"This, my good friend, is our housing for the rest of the school year." Roxas threw pen the door after fiddling with the lock. Inside the room, two bare cots, two dressers, two desks, and two night tables sat in random placement. The window had blinds, but no curtains. Sora shuffled in, thinking with reluctance of the largely pastel items of home décor his mother had bought to make his side of the room habitable. He glanced to one side, and saw that Roxas had already begun to mark his territory by loudly projecting his social interests. A large poster for the movie _Crash_ adorned the center of his wall, surrounded by smaller posters featuring U2 and did Sora honestly just spot what he thought he did? Yes, Roxas even had a Oprah magazine.

Sora turned to his cousin, face pale. "Rox, I knew you were bad but _this?!_" He held up the magazine and pointed at him accusingly. "Man, you're an alien!"

Roxas snatched the magazine out of Sora's hands quickly, almost hugging the plastic book close to his form. "What? Oprah's done great things for humanity!"

Sora rolled his eyes, deciding to temporarily drop the subject. He wouldn't accuse Roxas of turning complete pansy until he had more undisputable proof. Like he wore girly underwear or something.

Going through his boxes, Sora pulled out the one thing he truly had been looking for. Unwrapping the lamp, Sora quickly plugged it into the wall and resisted the urge to start bowing to the object. He really didn't need Roxas to think of him as a fanboy. Sora had nothing against fanboys, honestly. It was just the stigma that came along with the term he was against.

"Don't I need to go pick up my class books or something?"

"Nope!" Roxas exclaimed from lounging on his bed, rereading the Oprah magazine. "You can wait until after class tomorrow. First day is usually all going over the syllabus and stuff."

"Since when are you all campus master? You're a freshie like me."

"Common knowledge Sora, common knowledge. Do you hide under a rock or something?"

"…maybe."

Roxas sighed theatrically, and didn't respond to Sora's questioning look. So, his cousin was a nerd. Well, he had suspected from their occasional emails a certain…unawareness of current events, but he'd always been willing to attribute that to the misfortune of growing up in a red state. Poor boy. He was surrounded by conservative brainwashing, and knew not what he did. "Well," he said cheerfully for his own benefit nearlyas much as Sora's, "you won't go long like that here at Harvard."


	2. say a prayer but let the good times roll

**Title:** Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Disclaimer:** If my friend and I owned the Kingdom Hearts series, this would be a movie and yaoi galore would be everywhere. Do you see the yaoi everywhere? Didn't think so.

**Author's note:** wrote this with my friend, same one who is writing the Secret Diary of Beelzebub with me, and we hope you all enjoy. :)

**Pairings:** RikuSora, AxelRoxas, and more

**Warnings:** particle physics references, implied homosexuality, Oprah and republican bashing (not reflective of our own views. But come on, everyone knows a liberal like Roxas is in this story. Everyone.). Parolee-bashing, flamers, dungeons and dragons references and more.

**Chapter Two: Say a Prayer But Let The Good Times Roll**

Axel smirked, climbing out of the nearby subway entrance. Pocketing his mp3 player, the glass bottle green eyes observing the surrounding area. The Twinky Twincest Cousins hadn't made it out this far yet, maybe farther inside? Axel stalked his way onto the quad, his eyes darting across the campus.

Ah ha! There! A group of people were busy trying to fix a destroyed public awareness exhibit on sexual violence; furious at how quickly two little freshmen were able to cause damage. Humming the _Mission: Impossible_ theme to himself, Axel darted from large, ancient tree to large ancient tree in the general direction. Within hearing distance of the group, his eyes once again surveyed the area.

His head snapped around at shrill yells coming from the Humanities building. Was it—yes, Sora's patented eunuch yell. He sprinted toward the sound. Cashmere-clad students parted for him like the Red Sea, out of respect for his reputation as much as out of the knowledge that this was one of Sora's antics, and therefore Axel's jurisdiction, as friend.

Before pulling the heavy main doors open, the frictional sound of metal and plastic against marble met his ears. He burst in, and dashed past fresh-faced students and middle-aged professors alike who were poking their heads curiously into the hall. Thirty yards, right turn, forty yards, right turn, quick left, then—

Sora was completely horizontal, and not touching the ground at all. He was hugging the leg of a heavy oak desk (what administrator had just had their office furniture hijacked?), thus the scraping sound, while Roxas pulled him by both ankles down the corridor.

Axel couldn't explain his subsequent pause to observe the scene, except with the defense that knowing what was happening was a good deal different from actually _seeing_ it. The tall redhead then proceeded to mosey his way over to the two, ignoring his instincts to move away from loud screaming, and separated them.

Sora, geeky brown spiky haired boy that he was, proceeded to dive underneath the desk and hide from Roxas. Roxas himself had to be held back by Axel's long lithe arms from grabbing at his cousin. Realizing he wouldn't be able to get out of this grip easily, the blond stopped from fighting against the hold to relaxing and taking some calming breaths. Once Axel was sure Roxas and Sora, still hiding, were no longer screaming or clawing for the other, he released the blond.

Roxas crossed his arms and glared at the upperclassman, the look closer to a pout than an actual glare. Axel knelt down and pulled Sora out from under the desk, making him stand on two feet. Considering the cross campus scramble, Sora and Roxas didn't look too horrible. Sora's glasses were skewered across his face, cheeks flushed, shirt hanging of one shoulder (ripped probably from before), and shoes missing. Roxas' cheeks were flushed, both his shoes remained on his feet, jacket only on one arm, and his pants were sagging from all the running.

Glancing back and forth between the cousins turned roommates, Axel only had one question. "What the hell brought this on?"

First day of class

The first day hadn't been too bad, Sora thought as he wandered across campus. His eyes were focused on the campus map his RA handed him the night before, not really paying attention to where he was walking. With a quick glance up, azure eyes recognized the area as the spot Roxas and he agreed to meet for lunch. Both boys had a two hour break around midday that allowed for food and conversation.

Marking the spot on his map, Sora turned to the east and continued on. He reached the building in question and tugged on the handle of one of the heaviest doors possible. Groaning, the milk chocolate haired boy worried his bottom lip, realizing he might end up pulling a muscle in his arms from how heavy the doors were. And that would not be beneficial to his schooling…whatever he was going to be.

Pulling out a different piece of paper from his ripped Levi jeans back pocket, that was already threatening to rip in half from constant folding and unfolding, and observed his classroom number. Sora climbed three flights of stairs and made his way to the class in the back corner. The room was small, considering it was an introductory English class, but Sora wasn't going to complain. If it meant more one on one assistance from a teacher, more points for him.

Sora had difficulty writing essays and putting his thoughts on paper. The boy however had no issues analyzing or tearing apart any literary work to find symbolism, imagery, alliterations, onomatopoeias and more. That was probably the reason he got high marks in his high school literary analysis class, but failed the essay writing portion. Sitting in the middle of the classroom, closest to the windows, Sora allowed himself to relax. He already had three classes before this one and was exhausted from the walking and the climbing and the sitting and the listening and more walking, his two hour break was looking to be heaven sent.

He only had to wait two more minutes before the class was filled to the brim with fellow students, most likely freshmen, before two more people walked in. One was a female, with long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. She wore a long sleeved purple shirt dress, black leggings and a pair of flip flops. Her eyes surveyed the class with a quick smile; she looked no more than twenty-five years old.

The person behind h was taller, around the same age. The boy had wildly spiked fire red hair; his skin slightly darker tanned than the Caucasian Boston natives, and wore a full suit and tie. His tie was an emerald green, stark against the white button up shirt and midnight black jacket and pants of the suit. However, when he turned to face the class alongside the professor, Sora noticed the boy had bright, piercing bottle green eyes that glittered with a mischief he had never seen before. He also looked like he couldn't be more than a few years older than Sora himself.

The female cleared her throat; the noisy (was it noisy? Sora hadn't noticed) class settling down quickly and turning complete focus to the teacher. "Welcome to English 101. You're class schedule says my last name is Helio." Her brown eyes looked bright and amused. "Disregard that and call me Meg, short for Megara. I'm in charge of assigning writings and grading them. However, Axel here will be in charge of peer reviewing your papers. If you have any questions or anything, ask him."

Axel smiled wide, the grin something that made fear go down Sora's spine. That was a troublemaking grin if the eighteen year old had ever seen one. As if just realizing the state of Axel's dress, Megara raised an eyebrow. "Why the penguin suit?"

"Oh come on," his voice was deep, but lighted with some cheeriness, and managed to somehow be _alluring_. "Supposed to be a grad student now, right? Got to be a role model."

"For Ugly Tie Day?" The class laughed predictably. "They got into this school, Red. I'm sure they can figure out dress code on their own." Sora liked Megara already. As the other grad student began defining the reasons that syllabi were for brainwashed bureaucrats, Sora's eyes settled on the redheaded grad student teacher's aide. The man began with a simple tapping foot, and then progressed jerkily into a bobbing head, lips barely mouthing words, and finally, angular shoulders shifting to put disco champions to shame.

Megara rolled her eyes once again, smacking Axel in the side with a spare notebook. "Don't make me banish you Red. I can and will put you on red-ink duty for the rest of the semester, and stop providing alibis for your probation officer. This is _my_ class, not yours." Axel continued to hum. "And there will be no Freddie Mercury during lectures."

Axel dropped to his knees dramatically. "But _the show must go ooo-oo-ooooooonnnn!_" As the hall collapsed in guffaws, Megara wailed on Axel with the notebook. By the end of the Meg's 'punishment' Axel was jokingly curled up on the wooden floor, hands protecting his face.

"Why didn't you give me mercy and become a chemistry major?" Megara sat on the nearby table, glaring at the redhead. "I've already dealt with you enough."

Axel stood up, adjusting his suit and tie, grinning manically at the fellow English grad student. "What could they teach me that I don't already know?"

Megara paused. "Good point. Drama?"

"Same thing," Axel's grin was even bigger now. "Plus, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to torture you. We're going on nine semesters now."

"I seriously thought I got rid of you last semester," Megara sighed. "What do I need, a restraining order? Or will that be pointless Mister Avoids His Probation?" Not waiting for an answer, Megara pointed a finger at the opened classroom door. "Go work on your thesis. I need to teach this class."

Axel glanced at the clock, "You're a little late. Class should be over by now." As numerous freshmen hurried to pack up and leave, Axel chuckled. "Good thing it was just the syllabus, huh?"

"…Go away, Red."

"Feeling the love here Meg, I really am." Axel's green eyes rose to the back of the room, watching the numerous bodies leaving. His gaze met Sora's, the geeky boy slowly packing up. He could tell the boy was gaining the courage for something.

Sora licked his chapped lips, eyes darting back and forth between Axel and Megara. "Um…Excuse me?" At Megara's acknowledging nod, Sora continued. "I know I am going to need tutoring and it was unclear who I would talk to and meet with, and the tutoring times."

Megara let out another sigh. "Well, unfortunately for you, Axel is the master tutor for this class." Shooting the smug redhead a look, Megara picked up another syllabus and demonstrated where Sora could find the official tutoring times. "If you need any help, you are supposed to ask him."

"I thought you loved me?" Axel shot her a puppy-eyed glance.

"If I didn't know better, Mr. Narcissistic-Serial-Arsonist-Flaming-Homosexual, maybe." Megara packed up her items, sharing a small smile with Sora. "Keep in mind you could always email me as well, or ask questions during class if you don't want to deal with Red."

Sora nodded, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, and watched Megara leave the classroom. Axel and Sora were left in the large room, the freshman feeling vaguely uncomfortable being in the presence of a parolee.

Axel gave Sora a grin, this one considerably less frightening than the others. "Dungeon's and Dragons fan?" Sora glanced down at his shirt, having to readjust his glasses. The black shirt had a 20 sided die and read, 'Don't Make Me Roll Initiative.' Glancing back up at the redhead, Sora nodded. "I played tabletop back home."

Axel tilted his head to the side slightly. "Really? I think we have a club here somewhere on campus for good classic D&D." Axel grabbed his briefcase and wrapped an arm around Sora, leading him out of the room and outside into the crisp air. "I'll find out when and where they meet so you can get back to the holy geekdom." Axel smirked, "I have to say I play too, but nowhere near as religiously as some of those guys."

Sora's eyes widened behind his glasses, his head tilted at an insane angle to look the tall man in the face. "You play?"

The response was a pleased, "Oh hell yes." He pulled Sora closer, the freshman slowly leading the grad student to the spot where he and Roxas were supposed to meet. Roxas was already there, sitting cross-legged, sipping out of a Starbucks latte. The blond was eating small pieces out of a Caesar Salad with a plastic fork while reading the newly released O! Magazine.

Axel observed Roxas for a moment, disregarding the fact Sora removed himself from Axel's presence and sat beside his cousin. Roxas barely murmured a hello, and Sora grunted a response while digging for his lunch. Axel finally sat down across from the duo, pulling out a sandwich from his briefcase.

Roxas glanced up, cobalt eyes meeting bottle glass green. The redhead smirked predatorily and Roxas turned to his cousin. "Sora, who is this?"

Sora looked up from his lunchbox, his… _Star Wars_ lunch box, and gave a tiny smile. "This is my teacher's aide from English."

Axel scooted forward, uncaring about grass stains on his 'penguin suit'. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized? I am Sex on Legs." As Sora's face turned bright red, Roxas's dropped into annoyed. That remark automatically knocked Axel onto Roxas's list of people to avoid.

"Leave, pervert."

"Only if I get your name first." Axel glanced over at Sora, hunched over his _Star Wars_ lunch box waiting for Roxas to steal it.

"Roxas." Roxas spat, eyes narrow and watching every movement Axel made. "I'm Sora's cousin. Now leave." Axel continued to sit there, big grin across his face. Axel then proceeded to converse with Sora about all the Star Wars movies and debate over which was their favorite. "Why aren't you leaving?"

"I said I'd leave when I got your name, but I didn't exactly specify when."

"You're an ass."

The rest of lunch proceeded with Axel and Sora speaking a considerable amount of geek, Roxas throwing in his own two-cents worth and stealing Sora's lunch box. After two hours of bickering, debating, glaring and leering, the trio separated to their next classes.

From then on, Axel ate lunch with the two cousinsl and the group dynamic was forever changed.


	3. In Case God Doesn't Show

**Title:** Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Disclaimer:** If my friend and I owned the Kingdom Hearts series, this would be a movie and yaoi galore would be everywhere. Do you see the yaoi everywhere? Didn't think so.

**Author's note:** Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter out. We both hope you enjoy it. It sent us into giggle fits just writing it.

**Pairings:** RikuSora, AxelRoxas, and more

**Warnings:** particle physics references, implied homosexuality, Oprah and republican bashing (not reflective of our own views. But come on, everyone knows a liberal like Roxas is in this story. Everyone.). Parolee-bashing, flamers, dungeons and dragons references secret crushes, hints of molestation, insane scientists, college know-thy-neighbor games, public humiliation and more.

**Chapter Three: In Case God Doesn't Show**

"What the hell brought this on?" Sora's gaze rested on the floor, the bi-spectacled boy nibbling on his bottom lip. Roxas crossed his arms, rolling his matching blue eyes.

"Well, it's a long story."

"Is it now?" Axel gave the grin that always managed to send shivers down Sora's spine: the creepy smile. "Did it really warrant that video message you sent me? Or the chaos you caused across campus?" Roxas too broke into a blush. He was probably imagining the rumors spreading faster than a brushfire about his immaturity and the nerd he was chasing across campus.

"That's beside the point Axel." Roxas's voice rose slightly, a few people peeking around the hall corner.

Sora reached over and tugged on Roxas's arm; he was the image of embarrassment. "Can we speak of this somewhere else?" With a roll of his eyes Roxas took Sora's hand into his own and began stomping down the hallway. Axel smirked at the cousins walking side by side, following along at his own leisurely pace. Back down the hallways, students and teachers alike who had peeked out during the commotion were back in class, trying to continue on with the lesson. Axel could only imagine the things they heard as the two ran down the corridors.

Axel paused once again in his step as he heard another Sora shriek. What did Roxas do now? Axel rolled his green eyes and turned the corner. Roxas was holding on tightly to Sora's arm while the brunette practically clawed his way back to Axel's side. Axel raised an eyebrow, noting the two were stopped at the next corner.

At Axel's confused look, Roxas rolled his eyes and clung to his cousin tighter. "We turned the corner – Stop moving Sora! – and Sora shrieked. Next thing I know he's trying to hide here." Sora wiggled himself free but clung to Axel's arm.

"Sora?" Axel's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What's going – " A pair of footsteps came from the hallway Sora was hiding from. The brunette froze. Blue eyes darted back and forth behind his coke bottle glasses. As Roxas opened his mouth, Sora shook his head. He made a nervous hand gesture. It made Axel anxious himself; Zexion would be intrigued to hear how easily Axel became attached.

"What?" Roxas hissed.

Sora flinched, "Talk, but not about me." The two shared a look and shrugged.

Roxas rocked back and forth; the trio listening the footsteps come closer. "So… how about that crazy first week?"

"It was insane." Axel smirked, slipping easily back into his carefree attitude, leaning against the wall. Sora quickly took up position behind Axel, placing the Grad student between him and the person walking around the corner.

Roxas knew not to turn around completely, but he gave a quick peek. Axel withheld a catcall, his smirk widening. _Oh, I see._ It was one of the more popular lacrosse players in Harvard and not just for his athletic ability. He looked to be in-between classes, carrying a small shoulder bag and probably texting on his cell phone. The sophomore walked right past, completely ignoring the trio hugging close to the wall nearby. He glanced up at a classroom number and entered.

When the heavy oak door closed, Axel rounded on Sora with Roxas coming up right beside him. Sora glanced back and forth between his cousin and the closest thing to a best friend. When Axel wiggled his eyebrows slightly, Sora's face turned bright red with a blush.

Roxas hummed slightly, a small smile making its way across his face. "So that's him, huh?" Sora didn't respond.

Axel was not Sora's only new friend.

When Sora first met Demyx, the first thing the faux-hawked music major did, after taking one look each at the freshman and his infamous companion, was launch into a lecture about the consequences of statutory rape, especially with regards to Axel's already existing probation. Sora protested that he was to be nineteen in January, thank you very much. Axel's protest drowned Sora's out.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M A CHILD MOLESTER?" Several heads around the quad couldn't help but turn in morbid fascination, despite their familiarity with Axel's voice and habitually uncomfortable proclamations.

Demyx sighed and pursed his lips, emoting that the answer to this question was obvious, but that if Axel didn't get it, he wasn't going to be the first to disillusion him. "There was that one time when we found Pence locked in your dorm wearing a dress, but I'm sure that was 'just coincidence'." Demyx was not above making the air quotes.

"Well, it was. And I think I'm past defending myself for that one, don't you?" Axel said with outrageous superciliousness.

And so Sora never lacked camp in his life.

When Sora met Zexion, accurately described by Axel as "small, gothy, and always in a lab coat" it was under Demyx's guidance—Axel being at work at the time—a situation made more awkward by Zexion's conviction that Demyx was the antimatter to his stable life. Fortunately for Demyx and Sora, he was fairly oblivious to the world when engrossed in a bit of volatile chemical engineering, and the lab only had two exits. He was outflanked, he would later contend.

He did not intend to go down without a fight, however. As soon as the doors locked, he reached under the lab bench and pulled out what looked to Sora like—

"Is that a ray gun?" the freshman asked Demyx.

"Oh sweet Lord, he built another one."

"Anoth--?"

"It's the old one," the scientist said in a steely voice. He stepped out from behind the lab bench to aim more decisively at Demyx.

"You dumpster dove for it?" the immaculately dressed blonde sounded horrified.

"I spent a lot of time on it. Who is this?"

"Oh!" said Demyx flightily. "This is Sora, one of Axel's."

"…thought he liked his nerds better dressed."

Sora was opening and closing his mouth in dismay.

"Don't be like that; he's probably being traumatized enough, poor baby. Sora?" Demyx spoke gently to the dazed-looking brunette. "This is Zexion. Why don't you tell him something about you, Zexion?"

"…Are you truly trying to start icebreakers?"

"Come oooonnnn, Zexion."

"Fine. I hate icebreakers."

Demyx pouted. Seeing this had no effect on the other man, he decided to try another tactic. "Oh Sora," his voice became a sugary falsetto, "Would you mind going first? The other children are shy."

Sora snapped out of his daze. "Ok. I'm not one of Axel's." Zexion smirked appreciatively; freshmen were usually too terrified to speak, much less stand up for themselves against harmless teasing, until the third quarter of the year. Demyx just looked betrayed. He drew in breath for a good loud reprimand, but was interrupted by the text jingle of his phone—Axel had arrived. Demyx left to meet him.

The two remaining young men stared at each other in a kind of quiet understanding. Zexion spoke first.

"He locked the door again?"

"…Yeah."

Zexion sighed.

"Hey, sorry we barged in on you while you were working. I kinda got dragged along."

"I believe you."

"So…do you enjoy your science work?"

"Very much so."

"Do you do it for fun?"

"You could say that, I suppose. I don't spend my extra hours in the lab, though."

"What do you do?"

The Goth boy began to take off his gloves. "Among other things, I poison Axel's coffee with carcinogens for all the trouble he gives me." Sora laughed, until he saw that Zexion was quite seriously waiting for horror in his reaction. He wasn't joking.

And then Axel and Demyx reentered, and Zexion acted as if nothing had happened.

And so Sora never lacked quiet psychosis in his life.

When Sora met Riku, he was dancing by himself in the Harvard Square fountain. He was in a euphoric state—the spray was flying by his face in perfect pure droplets, the water was cool on his heated skin, he had just gotten a B on his general chemistry exam—and he had just spotted a rainbow in the mist from the fountain. He turned back, trying to get to the angle at which he had seen it.

Then he saw a god.

He was a silver-haired Apollo in a lacrosse jersey. He would later be told, by a very snarky Roxas, that his name was Riku. He was the single sexiest being Sora had ever laid eyes on.

Their eyes met across the spray, and a million bells rang. The birds spontaneously began to twitter in harmony. The silver-haired deity began to glide towards him, and the students milling on the grass behind him broke into song. A mass of sorority girls began to dance on the rocks around him in Busby Berkley-esque choreography, and the singing reached a crescendo as Riku stopped in front of him, put his arms around him, and pulled him into a passionate kiss—fireworks erupted from the roof of every building in Boston—

Sora snapped out of his daydream suddenly. He was standing stock still with his mouth hanging open. He could barely see through his wet glasses, and his large Monty Python shirt was soaked and clinging to his skinny chest. He didn't dare look below his waist for more sources of embarrassment. About half of the lacrosse team, walking with Riku, was staring with some concern at Sora.

The ensuing revelation was like the Fall of Mankind, in the scope and nature of its horror. Sora had of course been teased for being a nerd before; but, being possessed of some wisdom as well as intellect, he had dismissed these unthinking remarks on the grounds that it didn't matter if he was a nerd, so long as it made him happy. But love makes fools of us all. For the first time, Sora was deeply, painfully self-conscious of how much of a geek he was.

And Roxas, hearing his cousin's painful recounting hours later, thought that with some careful guidance, Sora might yet see the light of social normalcy after all.

And so Sora's freshman year would never be the same.


	4. I'm Gonna Make You Bend and Break

**Title:** Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Disclaimer:** If my friend and I owned the Kingdom Hearts series, this would be a movie and yaoi galore would be everywhere. Do you see the yaoi everywhere? Didn't think so.

**Author's note from me:** Review Responses are at the end of the chapter! Please enjoy! (giggles insanely)

**Author's note from the co-author:** Hello! So I'm the slacker author. Sorry, all delays are my fault. However, I'm now back in town with Chronos, so she can rightfully harass me into writing. It's thrilling to get your reviews--this is one of the first fics I've ever posted, and feedback is not only much-loved, but probably necessary, in my case. Hope you like it!

**Pairings:** RikuSora, AxelRoxas, and more

**Warnings:** particle physics references, implied homosexuality, Oprah and republican bashing (not reflective of our own views. But come on, everyone knows a liberal like Roxas is in this story. Everyone.). Parolee-bashing, flamers, dungeons and dragons references, secret crushes, hints of molestation, insane scientists, college know-thy-neighbor games, public humiliation and more.

**Chapter Four: I'm gonna make you bend and break**

"So," said Axel, eyes cunning, "might that college Casanova be behind your property-damaging drama?"

"Like you're one to lecture about property damage," snapped Roxas. "Also, your alliteration sucks."

"The English grad student bows to your obviously superior knowledge, freshie." Axel reached behind Roxas to grab Sora, who was making a discreet escape attempt. "So was he trying to make you talk to him, Sor? 'Cause I might help him, there."

Sora, if anything, looked more mortified. "No, not yet, it's just—it's really stupid, and not a big deal—"

"It's not stupid," interrupted Roxas, who turned to Axel. "Sora's made a very level evaluation of his self presentation, and has decided to adopt a new look."

Axel wasn't sure he was hearing this correctly. "What's wrong with your look, Sora?"

"Don't be contrary, Axel," said Roxas, "He's wearing a Halo2 t-shirt two sizes too big. This is Harvard. Surely he can put in a little more effort." Sora's eyes dropped even lower at his cousin's frankness.

"So, what, the solution is indoctrinating him into the elitist image of white, upperclass respectability? I thought you were the sociologist here, Rox."

"Well, last time I checked, Sora was white and upperclass!" The blonde was obviously stung, however—cultural insensitivity was a serious charge, in his book. "And anyone who was at all serious about their education would know, you won't get anywhere, personally or professionally, unless you look just a little bit presentable! Just because YOU think the "rebel without a cause" image is still cool, doesn't mean you have to judge anyone else who chooses—"

"Conformity?" Axel interrupted venomously.

Sora managed to gather some courage to speak. His cousin's overbearing personality generally caused him to cower and just follow orders. But he wasn't going to be overpowered now, at least not in front of Axel. "Could you all stop using big words? Plus could we discuss this somewhere else?" Roxas took a deep breath, realizing that he had been shouting at Axel just a moment ago.

The blond grabbed Sora's hand, beginning to lead Sora out the back of the building, back the way they came. Sora glanced back at Axel, begging his best friend to follow. He didn't want to be left alone with Roxas; his cousin would manage to convince him to do something he wasn't quite sure he wanted to. There was that incident at the last family reunion was more that remembered in Sora's mind, it was feared.

Axel sighed, scratching the back of his neck before following at a leisurely pace. He watched the cousins exit the door, the heavy wood slamming shut behind them. Licking his lips, Axel increased his pace. "This means war Rox."

On early Friday mornings, Zexion and Demyx would meet each other at a café just outside Harvard's iron rod gates. The slate haired scientist was garbed in his trench coat and wandered in and out between buildings. He chose not to travel the well known routes; the smell of crowds sickened him.

Passing by one of the dorms, Zexion's head cocked slightly to the side. A littler bit ahead was an opened window and the sound of some arguing. He would normally avoid stepping anywhere near a confrontation but he was already running behind and undoubtedly Demyx was already in panic mode.

He increased his pace, ignoring the fact one of the voices sounded familiar. A projectile, what appeared to be a set of coke-bottle glasses, sailed out of the open window. Before they could progress too far in their trajectory, Sora dove headfirst out the window after them. He was rapidly followed by two sets of arms, who pulled themselves, Sora, and the specs he was clutching back through the window, as though someone had pressed a rewind button on the whole process.

Zexion stopped, stared at the now empty air, and did a few calculations. Yes, the physics of that maneuver should have been impossible. No, he had not ingested or been exposed to any hallucenogens recently. He ruminated a moment over the insoluble quandary, then decided that nothing short of empirical observation would provide a sound explanation. He texted Demyx about his expected tardiness before clambering up to the window and looking in.

It appeared that Sora was being forced out of his clothes by Roxas and Demyx, as Axel sat near with a deep glower. There were several things incongruous about this situation, not the least of which was Axel looking disappointed about impending underage nudity.

"Lemme go!" the brown haired freshman squirmed wildly in Demyx's arms, the senior ignoring the loud beeping emitting from a back pocket of his designer distressed jeans. "I don't wanna wear American Eagle, dammit!" The freshman, forced into a pair of Guess jeans and shirtless, was forcing the clingy cotton printed tee away from being pulled over his spiky hair by his cousin.

Axel's gaze, usually filled with debauchery, was focused on the blond. He was muttering to himself, something Zexion faintly caught about nerds and conformity. Sora squealed in something akin to anguish as Roxas forced the fabric over his head and Demyx guided his skinny arms into the sleeves. Sora crossed his arms and pouted, the sight Zexion found somewhat amusing. Roxas ruffled Sora's hair, "Don't be so closed to new experiences Sora."

"Screw you Roxas," Sora spat, fumbling for his glasses. Even the somewhat sexual remark did not illicit a response from the redhead. Axel was obviously plotting. Demyx tugged the glasses off Sora, the younger punching him in the arm. "Gimme that."

"We got you contacts," Demyx whined slightly, rubbing the spot on his arm. "They're on your dresser."

"I don't want contacts, I want my glasses." Sora stomped his foot like a five year old.

The noise snapped Axel out of his reverie. The grad student glanced at the clock, perking up slightly. "Hey, Sora's got Mansex in thirty. If he wants to survive the first lecture I think he should leave now." The word 'mansex' caught Roxas's attention and sent him into shock.

"Mansex? Sora has a class about," he fluttered slightly, "uh…uh…" He flailed his arms slightly. Even Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Mansex is the nickname for our favorite philosophy teacher Xemnas," Demyx snickered, "it's just oddly convenient his name is an anagram." Demyx smacked Axel in the arm. "Our english grad was the lucky one to discover this in his free time."

Axel's smile was reminiscent of Heath Ledger in the recent Batman movie, "Can I help it when radiant brilliance can no longer conceal itself?" Axel's sleeve was tugged when Sora, still begrudgingly wearing the prep clothes and now sporting contacts, lead him to the door.

"It is therefore the moral imperative of any human being to differentiate between the light and the dark forces in the physical and spiritual worlds," preached Xemnas, a silver-haired professor who insisted on wearing his formal academic robes all the time. "The key to perceiving this difference is through the intuitive processes of the human heart, as we will continue to discuss on Monday."

Sora knew that teachers could actually mean a lot of things when they said "discuss," but he felt that Mansex's endless pontification stretched the boundaries of even that flexible definition. No wonder he was Axel's 'favorite'; his words to be twisted to mean anything from religion to relationships to debauchery. Mansex was vague like a fortune cookie, something you could interpret in any way you wish; kind of like adding "in bed" to the end of the fortune cookie phrases.

Axel practically jumped Sora once he emerged from the lecture hall. "I have a plan." At Sora's questioning look, the grad student through Sora over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and darted to Sora's dorm. Somehow he managed to get through the door without needing Sora's key and Roxas wasn't present. Axel dropped Sora on the nearest bed and rummaged through his desk.

"What's the plan Axel?" Sora sounded excited, "Can I burn the jeans?"

"No."

Sora's adorable pout appeared, "Ah why not?" Sora froze once he saw Axel's back hunch over and an oddly evil cackle coming from his best friend.

"Dear, sweet freshie, do you not see the damage, the _pain_ we could bring down upon our nemesis' expensively coiffured head? To see the fruit of his labors, the _offspring_ of his yuppie sensibility so distorted and disfigured would _break him!_" Axel let fly a decidedly insane laugh and turned to the now openly terrified Sora. "Or, y'know, stop him from buying you anymore clothes." He rummaged a bit more, then brought forth Sharpies in a variety of hues with a flourish.

The Straight Leg, size 29, pre-distressed, Guess jeans were then transformed into a multicolored pageant of Sora's favorite geeky subjects. The superman symbol adorned one artificially tatty knee, the Hogwarts crest the other. Axel rendered a fairly convincing dirigible on the left thigh, and Sora set it in a laser-cannon battle with an X-wing. The shin below sported a tastefully drawn rose accompanied by the V for Vendetta symbol, and a series of quotes from a collection of romantic poets trailed all down the inner leg. This was mirrored by a series of differentials and special angles on the right, and Newton's three laws as well as the basics of thermodynamics enwrapped Sora's ankles. All remaining space was taken up by an assortment of medieval weaponry, Star Trek quotations, and the words "GAY PRIDE" with rainbow underlining emblazoned across the rear end ("You're in Massachusetts, remember," Axel had said. "It's allowed."). Roxas' subsequent aneurysm was at least twice as funny as Axel had hoped it would be.

**Review Responses:**

Jayden Winters - Hey sweetie. You really do need to work on your fanfics, I can't edit them if you don't finish them.

orti - Thank you so much for the review! We appreciate your comments, and I wish that this fic will keep allowing you to know the wonders of fanfiction. :) It makes us happy that you have enjoyed it.


	5. I'm Looking Forward To The Future

**Title:** Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Disclaimer:** If my friend and I owned the Kingdom Hearts series, this would be a movie and yaoi galore would be everywhere. Do you see the yaoi everywhere? Didn't think so.

**Author's note from me:** Review responses are at the bottom! Thanks to all that reviewed! This is the longest chapter yet! w00t (dances) 3,149 words not including author's notes and review replies, etc. YOU BETTER LOVE US DAMMIT

**Author's note from the co-author: **Regarding the dialogue taken from Doctor Who--seriously, if you haven't seen this, go watch it for clarification. It's pretty much the slashiest thing in a kids' show. The link is http(colon)(backslash)(backslash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(backslash)watch(questionmark)v(equalsign)p4GaDBlTVOw

**Pairings:** RikuSora, AxelRoxas, and more

**Warnings:** particle physics references, implied homosexuality, Oprah and republican bashing (not reflective of our own views. But come on, everyone knows a liberal like Roxas is in this story. Everyone.). Parolee-bashing, flamers, dungeons and dragons references, secret crushes, hints of molestation, insane scientists, college know-thy-neighbor games, public humiliation, Doctor Who obsessions, and more.

**Chapter Five: I'm looking forward to the future**

"It's one thing to coerce Sora into destroying a new pair of his own designer jeans, but cutting apart MY clothes when I'm not there is something else entirely!" Roxas yelled.

"Maybe _you_ shouldn't have coerced Sora into wearing them, then," replied Axel snippily. They were facing off across an outside table in the Quad as much of the rest of the student body looked on. Sora, sitting next to Axel with a "Keep your classism off my body" sign in Axel's handwriting taped to his chest, was shrinking from the unwanted attention. Demyx, sitting across from Sora and plugging a finger in the ear nearest Roxas, seemed otherwise unfazed as he scribbled in a notebook.

"It was a complete violation of my personal privacy," Roxas plowed on, and pointed at the sign "and that is a complete mockery of a woman's right to choose!"

Axel turned to Sora. "Do you know any feminist jokes that aren't cliché? I never think of these things right when I need them."

Sora looked even more cornered, but Roxas ignored him in favor of yelling at Axel some more. Riku took this inopportune moment to walk by, cast Sora a quizzical look, and headed for the math building. Sora buried his face in his hands, holding back the embarrassed sobs of a freshman who knew he was doomed to have no friends. No friends meant Sora was never going to get laid. And no one wants to die a virgin.

When Sora started hyperventilating, the shouting match stopped momentary. Axel dumped out the rest of his lunch and held the bag up to Sora's face. Sora snatched the bag out of his hand so fast he almost ripped it and began breathing into it.

Roxas blinked. "Since when do you hyperventilate?"

"Since now?" Sora managed to wheeze out. His cousin quickly scooted over and rubbed circles along the space between Sora's shoulder blades; Roxas even walked him through the breathing process.

It brought a smirk to Axel's face. "You know Lamaze? Is there something you aren't telling me Roxy?" The blond glared at Axel, but he continued on. "If so, that would explain a lot about your women's rights obsessive-ness." The comment reminded Roxas to rip the sign off Sora, ignoring his dear cousin as he tore it to shreds.

"Your blatant disrespect for what Sora wants clearly made him hyperventilate. He is obviously having a breakdown in result of your insolent lack of political correctness and mockery of such a step for women!" Roxas fumed. Sora caught his breath, face still red in embarrassment, and tried to calm his cousin down to no avail. "How are we supposed to get Riku to pay attention to Sora if you keep using him to piss me off?! You are clearly avoiding what _Sora_ wants."

"Nonsense, if he didn't want it, Sora wouldn't have let me put the sign on him in the first place." Axel smirked when Roxas turned his attention on the boy that could be his twin. ("You need to be more assertive! Learn to say no!" "Right, I'm sorry Rox.") "He's breaking pattern Demyx." Axel noted happily, stealing a glance at the notebook.

Demyx shook his head, "only because of outside factors Axel." ("Now remember, Riku likes the more refined, respected kind of guy. If you let Axel keep stepping all over you like this he's gonna think you're a pushover. Do you really want that?" "No.") "This current argument is an uncalculated response, as Zexy would say. Riku's presence and Sora's reaction resulted in Roxas's heated response."

Roxas stopped midsentence. "Oh, have your eyes finally gotten used to the contacts--what _pattern_?"

Demyx flipped the notebook so that Roxas could see what appeared to be a flowchart. "Well, from your pro-choice argument you usually progress to transgender rights, and then on to gay adoption, and then there's a fork—" he traced both lines, "if you have somewhere you have to be, you cycle back to your original point about abortion, but if you have nothing to do or you've obviously needed to rant at someone, you move to child abuse statistics and that one internship at the battered women's shelter in you junior year of high school."

Roxas shook his head as if to clear it. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, then settled on "I don't just arbitrarily rant at bystanders!"

Sora perked up. "Actually, Rox, he's got a point…"

Axel then took this moment to make some hand gesture, eyes darting in the direction of Riku. Demyx grinned widely. The two nodded in unison and the red head quickly took off while Sora and Roxas were still distracted.

He spotted Riku just outside the math building, glancing over papers in his hand. Axel came to a stop beside him, leaning against the old stone walls and crossing his arms. Riku ignored him. Axel waved his hand in Riku's face; Riku still ignored him. Eyes narrowed, Axel decided to speak; he was not known to be patient. "I need to speak with you Mr. Hot Lacrosse player."

When Riku glanced up from his paperwork (linear algebra math homework? Ew), his bright eyes fixated in a glare. Taking in Axel's appearance, Axel faintly watched a silver eyebrow raise in question. "Aren't you that guy from the Pence incident?"

Axel rolled his eyes, "How does everyone know about that?" He huffed slightly. "I'm passed trying to defend myself for that occasion."

Riku shifted his weight. "How can they not? It has at least a million hits on youtube."

"Really?" Axel's excitement skyrocketed momentarily before his schooled his expression. "That's beside the point, I need to talk to you."

"As you stated only seconds ago."

"Don't be a smartass, math major." Axel came to stand before Riku, almost pinning him against the stone wall. "Are you aware of the existence of Sora Taylor, undeclared major of the freshman class?"

"You know it isn't kind to talk about people behind their back."

"There is only one thing in the world worse than being talked about, and that is not being talked about.(1)" Axel chuckled to himself slightly. "But that is beside the point. Do you or do you not know Sora Taylor?"

Riku sighed, putting his homework away begrudgingly. "Yes, I know of Sora Taylor." He glanced in Sora's direction, narrowed eyes softening slightly. "What of it?"

Axel's grin was manic. "Alright, so straight to the point. Sora likes you. Do you feel the same?"

Riku's eyebrows knitted together; partly shocked at Axel's bluntness and partly expecting it. "What? Sora _likes_ me?" He shook his head at Axel's feverish nod. "And how can I like him if I don't know him?"

Axel paused. Then grinned. He had a plan. "Excuse me." The redhead dashed back to Sora, Roxas and Demyx, leaving Riku there confused. Axel slid to a halt before Sora, getting a trail of grass stains all down the left side of his body. He ignored Sora's curious look, glancing back at Riku. The sophomore stood still in his spot beside the entrance to the math building, that had to be a sign, right?

"Axel," Sora's voice was practically meek as he looked up from his statistics homework, "Axel?" Axel sat 'criss cross applesauce' in front of Sora before shifting closer and closer. The freshman leaned away; he still hadn't gotten used to Axel's invasion of personal space.

Axel's eyes twinkled in something almost jovial. "I'm going to invite him to hang out with us." He held back an evil cackle at the way Sora paled. He could really care less about Roxas' opinion on the matter, focusing completely on the teen he almost considered his best friend. "Any objections?" Sora gave out a couple sounds similar to whimpers, but no verbal or physical negative was to be seen. Axel let his cackle slip through slightly. "Splendid. I'll go do that then." He was something like a hideous blend of Wild E Coyote and the Roadrunner with his evil grin and the speed he used to get back to Riku's side. Sora tried to grab him, shrilly calling Axel's name in hope he'd stop. He didn't.

Riku was waiting for him with a smirk and another questioningly look. "That was interesting."

"You liked that didn't you?" Axel ignored Riku's sarcastic nod. "Back to the previous convo, about getting to know Sora ("Did I say something about getting to know him?"). I suggest you hang out with us, so you can get his personality first hand. He's pretty much a geek; do you like geeks or are you more for the preppy type?" Axel's gesticulating was slightly distracting. "Cause if you like preps, you might actually wanna go for his cousin; Roxas is the definition of prep."

"If," Riku cleared his throat, "if I hang out with you tomorrow, will you leave me alone?"

"Are those your terms of agreement?" Riku nodded. "So be it! See you tomar-e-oh Ri-ku!" It was no wonder Axel was the most well known person on campus; especially with the way he skipped back to Sora and the others.

_The next day_…

It was twelve past nine when Axel happened upon Riku on Harvard campus. The sophomore looked a bit regretful, probably wondering why he was so desperate to get Axel away the day before and putting himself in this situation. Axel, once again, was a man on a mission. Axel stopped beside Riku, serious expression plastered to his face.

"Okay, if I know Sora like how I know Sora, which means I know Sora, then the kid is probably going to hide out in his dorm room to avoid any encounter with you." Riku's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "I'm going to confine him there, so you can actually talk to him. THUS!" The redhead whipped out a Sharpie permanent marker and grabbed one of Riku's hands. Before Riku could tear his hand from Axel's grasp, the grad student managed to write a name and number. "This is Sora's dorm room, meet us there during your break, okay?"

Riku stared at the name and number with a scowl. "I don't really have a choice, now do I?" Axel's response was a wink; Riku sighed, "I'll be there."

"GOOD!" Axel's voice echoed around the courtyard. "See ya then!" Axel disappeared as quickly as he appeared and Riku felt an actual sliver of fear.

Just as Axel predicted, Sora holed himself up in his dorm. He bothered to get dressed and ready for class, but once the memory of the previous day filtered back, Sora buried himself under layers of blankets and curled into the fetal position. Roxas ended up skipping his American Government class trying to pry his cousin out of bed. When both Axel and Demyx showed up at the door, Roxas allowed them inside quickly. The room was practically pitch black, only the lamp on Roxas's side of the room was on. It looked like in a fit of embarrassed depressiveness, Sora tugged all the lights out of the wall sockets, trying to make the room as dark and emo as he was feeling.

"He's been like this for hours now!" Roxas voice was sharp, closing the door behind the upperclassmen. He fiddled with the crimson tie he insisted on wearing with button down shirts. "I can't get him out. I've never seen him like this before." Roxas sounded genuinely worried. "I don't know what to do."

"Sora _is_ dressed right?" Demyx asked, trying to tug the blankets out of Sora's insanely tight grip. At Roxas's nod, Axel snapped in disappointment. The younger blond glared at Axel, glancing at the clock repeatedly. "You have somewhere to be?" Roxas nodded again, grabbing his book bag.

"Will you promise me that you'll get him out of there? I have a geography class and I can't afford to miss that." Roxas didn't wait for Demyx or Axel's agreement before zipping out the door.

Once the door shut behind him, Sora's grip on the blankets loosened, Demyx taking the opportunity to tear them off the bed and threw them across the room, some strewn on Axel. Demyx took one glance at the pathetic form Sora was impersonating and gathered him into a hug. "It's okay Sora! Axel and I will be here!" Demyx ignored the predictable whimper and fiddled some cords behind Sora's nightstand. "Let's get some light in here."

The plug clicked in, and a blue box on Sora's nightstand began to pulse with light and periodic "VOOM…VOOM" noises. Demyx straightened to find Axel choking on his own spit.

"_YOU HAVE A TARDIS LAMP!"_ Axel finally screamed when he recovered, and took a flying leap onto Sora's bed, bouncing Demyx onto the floor with the force of it. "Where did you get it?! I _almost_ had one!" He began to shake the goggle-eyed freshman, and Demyx decided to clear out of the danger zone and sit on Roxas' bed. "I lost a bidding war with this guy on ebay!"

Sora gulped audibly.

Axel stopped suddenly. "Wait." Green eyes narrowed. "Are you heartsblade16?"

Demyx wasn't sure if what Sora squeaked was "yes" but it seemed to convince Axel. "FIEND!" the redhead yelled, and pounced.

The gods of Romantic Comedy Cliché were evidently hard at work that day, because when Riku opened the door to Sora's room, he found the boy in question pinned under Axel with his button down t-shirt mostly open. Demyx was standing over the couple, flailing ineffectually, and shouting, "Don't make me call your parole officer!"

Axel paused in stripping Sora long enough to respond, "You don't have the number."

"Hades is speed dial three, _so don't push me_."

Riku decided to cut to the chase, and bodily hauled Axel off Sora. As Riku helped Sora to his feet, Axel readjusted his clothing before running a hand through his hair. "In my defense, I just wanna say that that sound turns me on." Sora and Demyx continued to stare at Axel in utter shock; Riku glaring at the grad student and holding on to Sora to keep him from collapsing to the floor. "Anyway…" Axel glanced at the screen of his cell phone. "Oh snap, Demyx, we have to go to that thing."

Demyx glared at Axel, suspicious. "What thing?"

Axel performed a complex hand jive in front of his face. "The _thing_."

"Oh!" Demyx face lit up in comprehension. "The thing…at the campus center," he added slyly, obviously pleased with his own cleverness. "Right."

"Let's go!" said Axel, and they were out the door in two.

Riku turned to Sora, re-buttoning his shirt. "I'd ask if you're okay, but I'm guessing you're used to them by now."

Sora managed to redirect his gaze from Riku's hands brushing his bare chest long enough to answer, "As much as anyone can be, I guess."

From there they progressed into perfunctory chatter about majors and classes. Riku, far more confident than the blushing and increasingly inarticulate Sora, did most of the talking. With another awkward pause looming overhead, Riku decided to dive into different subjects.

"So, do I want to know why Axel felt the need to rip your clothes off before I came?" he smirked at the boy who suddenly couldn't make eye contact. Oops. Maybe Sora wasn't used to that kind of joke—he was a pretty quiet kid. Or maybe just that kind of joke from a guy—Riku knew that Sora was Roxas' southern cousin, so it was possible he was closeted and Axel was just meddlesome.

"Oh, it was nothing, I mean—" stammered Sora. "It's not like we're together or anything…"

He's emphasizing being single, then I guess that means he really does like me, Riku mused. Sora flapped his hands, and then continued, "It was actually…oh god, it's so stupid."

Riku didn't much care for Sora's self-deprication. It smacked of Roxas' influence. He gave an open smile. "Try me."

Sora smiled timidly back. "It was…he was being a fanboy. Over my lamp." Riku noticed the blue police box for the first time in the mess on Sora's nightstand. "It's just a geek show—"

"Actually," Riku said. "I really like Doctor Who."

Sora goggled at him. "Really? You?"

Riku looked amused "Why not me?"

Sora flailed again, then sputtered, "So why do you like it?"

He was pretty sweet, actually, Riku decided. "I really love that a kids' show can cover such emotionally heavy stuff. Not to mention it encourages a real interest in subjects regarded as 'nerdy'," Riku said, hoping Sora would take the hint. "And of course…"

"The slash?" Sora interrupted. He shrank back a little when Riku paused, thinking he had revealed a side of himself the other boy wouldn't like. Idiot nerd.

But there was only a momentary pause before Riku looked sheepish and then asked, "So…Doctor/Jack or Doctor/Master?"

Sora practically squealed with joy as he launched into his oft-repeated diatribe about the versatility of Doctor/Master slash and the pre-watershed sexual tension present in OldWho.

All Riku had to say was "Yeah, Roger Delgado was pretty sexy," and Sora was head over heels in love. Not to mention overjoyed that Riku was apparently gay.

"John Simm's a really close second, though," Sora gushed. "I mean, the PHONE CONVERSATION."

"Oh, god, yeah," Riku broke into an enormous grin. "I like it when you use my name."

Sora bounced before answering readily, in what Riku thought was a fairly convincing David Tennant impression, "You chose it. Psychologist's field day."

"As you chose yours," Riku started to purr, reflecting that he might be getting just a little too into this, and not caring. "The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that."

Still, it looked as though Sora was in the same predicament. His voice was a picture of the Doctor's "I will evade your sexual tension, la la la" inflection as he said "So…Prime Minister, then."

"I know!" Riku simpered, and they both nearly cracked up. They had to do this more often. For more than one reason…Riku began to purr again. "It's good, isn't it?"

And that's when a questioning noise let them know they had an audience. Axel and Demyx had returned with Roxas in tow, and although the latter two had looks ranging from indifferent to downright confused, Axel had an all-too-knowing smirk on his face. Which was just typical—Riku would bet serious money that particular dialogue was half the reason Axel was a fan of Doctor Who.

"Roleplay on the first date," Axel broke into an unholy grin. "I applaud you, Riku."

"And, that's my cue to go and leave you to Axel's tender interrogations," said Riku getting up.

"What?!" squawked Sora.

"Every man for himself. But seriously, we should do this again sometime."

"Preferrably when I can watch."

Riku ignored Axel. "You wanna get coffee day after tomorrow?"

-----

(1)The Picture of Dorian Gray, by Oscar Wilde. Had to throw some kind of literary quote in there.

-----

Review Responses

TKE - Thanks so much for reviewing two of my stories. It makes me so happy that someone I consider as famous on ffnet loves this story. It's an honour! :) Did you notice we took your suggestion? lol

chibibabe07 - Continued! lol

linear15cannon - I hope this chapter clears up the question you had. Is this one as funny as the last couple ones?


	6. One Night, One More Time

**Title:** Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Disclaimer:** If my friend and I owned the Kingdom Hearts series, this would be a movie and yaoi galore would be everywhere. Do you see the yaoi everywhere? Didn't think so. And we do not own The World Ends With You. But dear God how I want Josh. (happy dreamy sigh)

**Author's note:** Parts of this story is based off real life events. Author TWO! Wrote good 90% of this chapter. SHE'S A GENIUS, this might explain why its a little bit more plotty, not really all that funny and kinda angsty. But that's my part too.

**Chapters Complete:** 6 // 16?

**Pairings:** RikuSora, AxelRoxas, Zemyx, possible!JoshNeku (all we need is a transvestite, and we've got a Shakespearean comedy. Oh wait, the Pence Incident).

**Warnings:** particle physics references, implied homosexuality, Oprah and republican bashing (not reflective of our own views. But come on, everyone knows a liberal like Roxas is in this story. Everyone.). Parolee bashing, flamers, dungeons and dragons references, secret crushes, hints of molestation, insane scientists, college know-thy-neighbor games, public humiliation, Doctor Who obsessions, deranged fans, eccentric artists, FRAT PARTIES, hardcore sexual tension, LARPing, gambling, horrible relationship advice, hints of near suicide attempt, shooting best friends (yes, as in with a gun), highly improbable college theses and nose whistles.

**Chapter Six: One Night, One More Time**

Zexion was surprised that Thursday around lunch that Demyx burst into his laboratory and risked the entire building contaminated by nitrogen gas. After dragging the pale scientist out of the under ground corridors of M.I.T., Demyx led him to Harvard campus and proceeded to search. Zexion wasn't quite sure for what, but any time he tried to stealthily escape his boyfriend's grasp the music major managed to cling to him like a leech.

Their destination was Harvard Square, directly across from a small coffee establishment. Sora and Riku were sitting near the rear inside, at a table for two.

"I would ask why you felt compelled to drag me into this ludicrous attempt at espionage, but I feel you would only render up one of your completely irrational descriptions of human nature," sighed the MIT grad student. He had gone beyond resigned at Demyx's behavior—he felt, he had realized one night over the NMR machine with disgust, he was becoming both amused by and fond of the man's antics. Surely it was an advanced symptom of mental breakdown.

"Ssshhh!" hissed Demyx, flapping his arms wildly. "We have to be inconspicuous." Demyx approached the coffee shop from the side, trying not to appear as though he was looking in the window. This became more difficult as he started to pass the shop, resulting in him leaning awkwardly backward and inadvertently slowing his pace while obviously not making eye contact with the storefront.

Inside, Riku and Sora were laughing, and animatedly discussing upcoming Joss Wedon programs. Riku's eyes wandered in the middle of Sora's sentence, and he got the bespectacled freshman's attention discreetly. He motioned for Sora to look in the mirror on the rear wall of the shop, which reflected the street outside and the nearby T station entrance.

What they saw was Demyx's skinny body trying to make itself smaller to hide behind a lamppost. Zexion was standing nearby, staring at Demyx with a blank look that could have meant anything from disgust to "wtf, mate?"

Demyx started talking vehemently back at Zexion, bending over and cupping one hand around his mouth. Riku would have bet money he was using a stage whisper. The fauxhawked blond stopped talking to crane his neck at the shop, furrowing his eyebrows. He seemed to undergo the sudden realization that he would be seen, and dropped down behind the waist-level railing to the T entrance. His wide eyes and hands then re-emerged over the railing. He proceeded to creep along the railing, still looking at the shop. He might have been less noticeable if Zexion wasn't standing at full height right next to him.

Zexion was more obviously exasperated now. He stopped furrowing his brows at Demyx only to glare at passersby, who were stopping to stare at the oblivious blond. Zexion sighed visibly, and started to stalk off, lab coat billowing. Demyx watched his boyfriend curiously before reaching out to stop him. At first he just tried to grasp him from his position, but once realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere he lunged out. Zexion flailed about slightly in Demyx's arms, trying to escape the hold around his waist.

"You're tormenting him a little more than usual these days, Dem."

Both would-be spies turned toward the smooth voice with different degrees of hostility. The male couldn't have been any older than Demyx with silvery gray hair that fell around his neck in waves. Purple almost pink eyes were alight with amusement at the position he found his acquaintances in. He held onto the sleeve of a boy with spiky orange hair and ocean blue eyes narrowed in contempt.

"Oh, hey Josh." Demyx somehow managed a wave around his boyfriend's floundering form. "Neku." Josh smiled, pushing some hair behind an ear smugly. In his grip, Neku was tugging on his arm, trying to make his own escape. "What are you doing on this side of town?"

Josh shrugged, "Thought I'd do some more exploring." Neku bit his bottom lip, tugging almost violently; his captor seemed to take no notice. "So what was up with the… spying?"

Demyx's faint smile turned contemplative. "Well, I just wanted to check on my friends in the coffee shop." As one, the four college students glanced at Sora and Riku. Sora had one hand over his face, the other wrapped around his waist as he laughed hysterically. Riku's gaze was on the quartet, eyes teary and hand covering his mouth trying to hide his smile and chuckles.

"I see that's going well," Josh remarked happily, sharing a grin with the scowling Zexion and unsure Demyx. "Think they'd mind if we joined them, at this point?"

"Well…likely not." Demyx admitted. They entered the shop.

Riku and Sora were wiping away tears. "You know," said Riku, "two minutes and I would've been inviting him back to my place. You totally blew it, Dem."

"Haha…wait, you're fucking with me, right?"

"Yes, he is."

"Thanks, Zex."

"So!" said Josh, turning to a wide-eyed Sora, who was still staring at Riku, absorbing his intimations hopefully. "May I make the acquaintance of this charming little melody?"

Riku glanced sharply at the other silver-haired boy, but softened when he saw that Josh still had Neku in a vise grip. Sora stammered slightly, but managed to summon a smile. "I-I'm Sora."

"Hello Sora," Joshua held out a hand to shake, "The name's Yoshiya Kiryu, but my parents call my Joshua. I guess you can too." Neku rolled his eyes, turning up the volume on his mp3 player. "The quiet sourpuss next to me is Neku Sakuraba. Don't worry, he's always like this." The vermilion haired boy shivered before glaring once more at Josh, resuming his attempt to escape. Joshua gazed around the coffee shop, eyes glimmering. "Do you mind if we sit?"

Sora shook his head, spikes swishing around almost violently. "No, not at all." Demyx and Josh shared a grin. Both boys let up on their captives for mere milliseconds to slam a nearby table into the one Sora and Riku sat at before grasping them once more.

Riku leaned over the table to whisper in Sora's ear, the brunette's face reddening to shades never seen before. "That was actually slick, don't you agree?" Sora could barely nod; his gaze was resting on Neku. Neku was visibly having a mental explosion, undoubtedly angry at himself for not taking the chance to escape. Before the rage could be let loose, he noticeably relaxed. It was probably a common occurrence.

"So…." Josh dragged out the word, eyes flittering back and forth between the five other boys as he sat. "What is the school's most popular jock doing with the melody?" Josh's words came out in a faint lilt, hinting at once being a foreign student. Neku rolled his eyes in exasperation of Josh's antics; he obviously was dragged around quite often.

Riku's aqua eyes narrowed slightly, mouth tilted in a smirk. "Does the school's resident Composer always refer to freshmen as partial songs?"

"Occasionally," Joshua's answering grin was almost frightening; it sent shivers down Sora's spine. "Only when the situation calls for it." One of Josh's pale hands 'tip-toed' across the table to pat Sora on the arm. Sora scooted away, eyes wide. He wasn't used to physical contact from anyone he rarely knew, Axel was the only exception to this rule. "I only know _partly_ about the freshie, so I think it fits. Don't you Neku?"

Neku's gaze jumped from his mp3 player upon hearing his name. "What?" When Josh waved off his expected response, Neku huffed and met Sora's gaze. Blue eyes darted to Josh, watching the way the other conversed with Riku before resting on Sora once more. He quickly mouthed something. Sora's eyebrows knitted together in question, mouthing back his own, 'what?'. Neku was quick to realize Sora was horrible at reading lips, and glanced around for something.

Demyx was quickly dragged into the conversation, something about the differences between Arpeggios and Sonatas for Riku's knowledge, allowing Zexion to minutely get involved into the silent conversation. With the practiced precision of a chemical engineer, Zexion slipped Neku a notebook and pen. Neku nodded faintly in thanks before scribbling something quickly onto the college ruled paper. He passed it to Sora under the table. The note read, _If Zexion hits Demyx with a textbook, and I strangle Josh with my headphones, all you have to do is dodge Riku and run._ Sora glanced at Zexion, who had his face set in determination—he evidently was familiar with this routine. Sora scribbled back, _But Riku and I are on a date! I don't want to leave him!_ Neku gave a tiny nod to this, crossed out _dodge_ and wrote _grab._ He lifted his eyebrows to confirm this plan with the freshman. Sora looked at the two music majors. They were either oblivious to the goings on (likely in Demyx's case) or didn't care (likely in Josh's case). Sora's attention was caught by a scraping sound near the front of the café. A barista was moving a table to the side, providing a clear path to the door. He winked at Sora. Apparently this was not only routine, it was routine to this café.

The lone freshman in the group caught Neku's gaze just in time to see the upperclassman mouth, 'Now'. Neku tugged his gigantic earphones off his head and wrapped it around Josh's neck, tugging the music major into his lap and strangling him. Zexion grabbed the notebook from in front of Neku and used it to hit the back of Demyx's head. The two music majors blinked and turned to their captives with amused questioning looks. Sora grabbed Riku's hand and darted out of the café before Demyx had time to yell "Stop!"

Once the glass door shut behind the two, Neku let up on the strangling, and Zexion put the notebook back on his lap. Josh sat upright in his chair, quickly rearranging his clothing. "Time and place, dear."

Neku flushed, "You let them go, didn't you?"

"Didn't want to ruin the date too much." The silver-haired boy smirked.

Riku and Sora found themselves back on Harvard campus, panting heavily as they leaned against a large tree. Riku began chuckling. "What was all that about?"

"They were being kind enough to sacrifice themselves for us," Sora gasped with a grin. "I figured I'd go along with them."

After catching his breath, Riku took his hand. "Come on, we'll head to my dorm. Your friends don't know where it is, so we should be safe there." Sora blushed a color reminiscent of Axel's hair before nodding, allowing the beautiful lacrosse player to lead him around campus. They entered one of the older buildings, Riku leading them up a couple flights of stairs before opening the door to the third dorm on the left.

It wasn't any larger or smaller than Sora's dorm, but was much more organized. Riku led Sora inside, sitting on the overly fluffy bed to the left. The covers were dark, navy blues and blacks that blended into one another easily. But Sora tried not to pay much attention. He was trying to be nonchalant. And failing. He was sitting _right next_ to Riku, _alone_ in his dorm. It was understandable and logical right? To be completely and utterly nervous in the presence of your crush ALONE??

"You okay?" Riku's whisper broke Sora out of his reverie. Riku's eyes seemed to glow in the faint lighting and were insanely close. The freshman could feel his eyes widen in embarrassment. Was Riku going to kiss him? Him? Geeky Sora?

Sora flailed about slightly, practically tumbling off the bed and erupted into a fit of nervous giggles. "Well, guess the guys killed the mood."

A silvery eyebrow rose, and an amused smirk spread. "What mood are you talking about?" He slowly scooted even closer to Sora. Sora's eyes remained wide as he began crawling backwards away. Riku continued to pursue.

"W-w-well wha…whatever mood was there at…you know… the café?" Sora slipped slightly.

Riku hummed, eyes narrowing predatorily. "I have to disagree." He raised a hand, gently pushing Sora down on one of the superfluous down pillows. His smirk turned closer into a grin; Sora was forgetting how to breathe. Poor, sweet geeky kid. "It's cute how awkward you are."

The freshman let out a small 'eep' sound just before Riku's lips crashed into his. The jock's lips were smooth and gentle against his own. Sora could feel Riku's toned frame supporting himself maybe inches from Sora's body; his silvery white hair draped around them while a couple calloused fingertips ran their way from Sora's temple and around his jaw line.

They separated for a second, Riku's eyes carefully analyzing Sora's own; Sora took a breath before wrapping an arm around Riku's neck and pulling him closer. Even though he was expecting it this time, the contact still sent shivers and chills and stole his breath. Did all kisses feel like this, or was it just because it was Riku?

"Hey Rik – " Two young men in lacrosse jerseys erupted into the room, and abruptly froze. It was apparent, by particular combination of confusion, stark terror, and morbid curiosity in their eyes that these two wholesome young heterosexual males were not expecting to find their teammate in the middle of a tryst with his boy-crush. They stared for three full seconds, and Riku stared back, suddenly a jock mirror. Sora, in the meanwhile, was overwhelmed by the urge to remove himself, however possible, from the painful embarrassment fogging up the room. He launched himself sideways in a bid to shoot under the bed in one smooth movement.

Riku, completely at a loss as to what could be propelling Sora in this direction, was deprived of support on his right arm. He pitched face first into the section of rumpled coverlet that Sora vacated milliseconds earlier, and was dragged nearly off the bed by Sora's further squirming efforts.

Riku's roommates took this opportunity to skedaddle.

Sora, suspended from Riku's entangled arm, stopped thrashing. The sound of Riku giggling into pillow reached his ears. His mortification deepened, but Riku's laughter sounded out even louder, and not at all mocking. "We're kinda fucked, aren't we?" He managed to gasp out. Sora nodded, and disentangled himself.

Loud, deliberate knocking preceded a sizable pause, then the jocks cautiously re-emerged. The blonde one, in cargo shorts, polo shirt, and over-wide smile, greeted them. "Hey, guys. Sorry we forgot to knock, huh? Um…" At least there was no forced laughter, thought Riku. "…How are you guys?"

So perfunctory. Riku smiled back, completely unashamed. "Peachy. This is Sora, by the way." He turned to the brunet. "This is Tidus," he gestured to the blond who had spoken, and proceeded to the redhead in a sports jersey behind him, "and that's Wakka."

"Hey," said Wakka, mimicking Tidus' smile. He brightened up suddenly, "Oh, hey, dude! You should totally bring Sora to the party tonight as your plus one!" Tidus and Wakka both beamed in earnest at Riku—this was an implied offering of beer, and so by the unspoken code of fraternity boys, all previous transgressions should be absolved. Riku took the social cue for what it was.

"Sure," he turned to Sora. "You'll love it."

Sora quickly took his cue also, in spite of a rising inward terror. "Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it!"

The boys bounced around a few more verbal inanities before the couple was left alone again.

"You ok?" asked Riku at Sora's wide-eyed expression. "Have you been to a frat party before?"

"What do you think?"

Riku smiled. "You don't have to go. But it would be quite the experience for you."

It was. And then some.

The party was held in a nearby apartment, and could be detected for at least a block around by volume alone. Riku had to physically yank him into the writhing mass of drunkenly gyrating bodies. A drink was pressed into Sora's hands by unfamiliar ones, and Riku made introductions to a few more friends. Sora didn't catch their names. It was too loud to hear them. Then Riku tried to dance with Sora.

Tried, because though Riku was a perfectly adequate dancer, Sora just shifted slowly from foot to foot in time with Riku's movements. He was completely unsure what else to do. He glanced around. He certainly wasn't going to rub his ass into Riku's groin like half the girls here were doing to their male dance partners, or hump his leg as the other half were.

Riku stopped dancing, as if to ascertain what was wrong. Sora looked pleadingly at him. He didn't know how to express his inability to move spontaneously in a suggestive manner. He thought Riku already knew this. Riku began to dance again, and Sora tried to imitate him, less than successfully.

Around them, a hole in the packed dance floor was developing. Sora noticed, and recognized the looks he was getting from nearby dancers for what they were. He and Riku were the only homosexual couple in the room. Furthermore, Sora stood out—he was at least a head shorter than every other male present, and he was wearing his Axel-ified jeans. "Let's get a drink!" said Sora quickly, pulling Riku toward the periphery. "I'm really thirsty."

Riku smiled, a little tightly, seeing the ploy for what it was. He could understand why Sora was uncomfortable—he didn't like all this negative attention anymore than Sora did. He just couldn't help but being a little impatient; what Sora didn't seem to realize was that it was his own stiff behavior that was perpetuating this uncomfortable cycle. He shooed Sora's hands away from the bar, and proceeded to make a drink from unopened bottles. Sora, taking this as an indication of his incompetence with drink-mixing and all other markers of social aptitude, stiffened up, and looked at the floor. Riku smiled genuinely this time, sorry that he had been impatient at all. "Relax," he shouted over the din. "I just don't want you getting drugged."

"Oh. Thanks," said Sora, growing even more tense with embarrassment. If he wasn't such a hopeless geek who knew nothing about the real world, he thought, he would have thought of that himself. God, Riku must get sick of taking care of him. He plastered a shy smile on his face as he accepted the drink.

He wished Riku's answering smile wasn't so pitying. "Hey, why don't we hit the road?" He put a hand on Sora's back. "I wasn't going to stay much longer, and I can tell you aren't having much fun."

"I'm really sorry!" Sora burst out. "I'm sorry I can't do anything right—" he was shushed by Riku.

"No, no, it's no problem. Really. Look, I'm just going to run and tell Tidus and Wakka that we're going, so stay right here. I'll be right back."

Sora was left miserable by the bar. He took a small sip. He wrinkled his nose a little, unused to alcohol.

"Oh god, he's even drinking a girl cocktail."

Sora wasn't sure why he had picked up this conversation in the surrounding racket, until they continued. He had endured enough years of teasing to have an ear for these things.

"Really, it's not even that Riku, has, like, suddenly turned _gay_—"

"No, it's not that. It has nothing to do with it."

"—it's how fucking weird the kid is. I mean, he's been hunched up like some little _gargoyle_."

The other voice laughed like this was the cleverest quip ever uttered by man. "Jesus, I wonder if he usually talks to people at all."

Sora shrank down a little. He had to admit, he generally only spoke to strangers when spoken to. Otherwise he avoided the pressures of socializing.

"Only at his science-fiction role-playing group in his mom's basement. Then he won't stop bragging about what level he's at."

"Oh, god, yes, that's exactly what they do!"

Riku came up to Sora as he was focused on the conversation, and he jumped. He didn't hear what Riku said as he was lead out of the party. He only heard the suppressed laughter behind him.

The two walked along the sidewalk, sounds of the party following them down the street. Riku watched Sora out of the corner of his eyes, taking note of the nervousness seeping out of the younger's pores. With a small semi-sad smile Riku reached for Sora's hand. The small touch sent Sora reeling from him. Wide blue eyes stared at Riku in shock. "Um… sorry. I-I didn't mean to."

"Sora, I-"

Sora fumbled about, giving a nervous laugh. "I'm.. I'm going to go. I'll see you later?" The brunette sounded unsure, and in the faint lights Riku could see the tears building up in Sora's eyes. As Sora took off down the street, heading back to his dorm, Riku realized just how inferior the other felt.

By the time Sora got inside his room, he was crying so hard he didn't care that Roxas was there to see him. Roxas, being a good cousin for once in his life, sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, letting him sob it out for a little while before asking if he wanted to talk about it. Sora blurted the whole story to him between gasps. Roxas said all the appropriately sympathetic and supportive things, mostly about how those on top of the Collegiate Social Construct had no right to oppress the minorities of said Construct. "It's the mindless worship of stereotypes, and it's untrue," he sniffed, and Sora laughed.

"Really? I'm not hopeless?" He smiled, rubbing puffy eyes.

There was the tiniest pause before Roxas said, "No."

Sora's smile vanished. "Oh god, even you aren't blind to it. I am hopeless."

"No! No, you're not hopeless. Nothing that bad. I mean, if anything at all, maybe you could stop wearing T-shirts two sizes too big for you, but that's really a matter of personal taste."

"Do they really look that bad?"

"Well, it's just that it was a great style while you were in high school, but you don't see a lot of the older students here wearing them, do you?"

Sora nodded, thinking this reasonable. Maybe it couldn't hurt him to grow up a little. People changed as they grew older—it wasn't a kind of betrayal if he outgrew his old styles. He didn't have to change his personality, only his clothes. He felt rather wizened as he addressed Roxas, "You know how you were trying to get me new clothes earlier this year?"

"Oh, I'm not going to try that again, I swear—"

"No, it's ok. I—I don't think I took your offer seriously enough before. I guess I wasn't ready yet. But, if you'd be willing to help me, give me just a little advice—"

"Always," said Roxas cheerfully.


	7. Get Me Out of My Mind

**Title:** Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Disclaimer:** If my friend and I owned the Kingdom Hearts series, this would be a movie and yaoi galore would be everywhere. Do you see the yaoi everywhere? Didn't think so.

**Author's note:** Parts of this story is based off real life events. Author Number Two Wrote like... everything this chapter. Worship her. Seriously.

**Chapters Complete:** 7 // 16?

**Pairings:** RikuSora, AxelRoxas, Zemyx, possible!JoshNeku (all we need is a transvestite, and we've got a Shakespearean comedy. Oh wait, the Pence Incident).

**Warnings:** particle physics references, implied homosexuality, Oprah and republican bashing (not reflective of our own views. But come on, everyone knows a liberal like Roxas is in this story. Everyone.). Parolee bashing, flamers, dungeons and dragons references, secret crushes, hints of molestation, insane scientists, college know-thy-neighbor games, public humiliation, Doctor Who obsessions, deranged fans, eccentric artists, FRAT PARTIES, hardcore sexual tension, LARPing, gambling, horrible relationship advice, hints of near suicide attempt, shooting best friends (yes, as in with a gun), highly improbable college theses and nose whistles.

**Chapter Seven: Get Me Out of My Mind  
**

_Upon arrival at the observation grounds, Red was already within the personal space of Brown, staring at Brown's appearance in shock, speechless. Very rarely is Red quiet, and it put me into unease. Yellow2 was ignoring Red's staring, smiling happily for his cousin. Even Silver appeared dumbfounded. I have been expecting an event of this nature to occur, but my predictions did not estimate it being so soon._

_Approximately a fortnight before, Brown changed his signature garb into something akin to Yellow2's. According to Brown, he was not coerced into making this change and was very pleased with his appearance. Now, Brown has disposed of his spectacles and wears contact lenses. It is causing discord._

_At this moment, Yellow1 has partnered up with Yellow2 to bring about the changes in Brown. Red and myself are against these changes; I find them a waste of time and energy. Silver has not yet picked a side. He is torn between personal loyalty to Brown (their new romantic relationship) and his personal principles. I predict a release to the building tension shortly._

"I'm sorry, but I'm lost," said Axel "what made you suddenly decide that death wasn't preferable to preppy-Borg assimilation?"

"I just…I dunno, I just changed my mind? Seriously, Axel, they're just clothes."

Axel huffed a little impatiently, trying to think what could get a clear answer from the reticent Sora.

"And you weren't emotionally blackmailed by your manipulative bastard excuse for a cousin?"

"Subtlety really isn't your strong suit, is it?" said Roxas. "I'm sitting right here."

"Here's a new concept for you: no reason to mince words."

"Fine, ok, we can assume that the world has no use for diplomacy of any kind. No need for cultural sensitivity, compromise, consideration for feeling, or even plain politeness—it smacks of artificiality. We can use up all our energy arguing and refusing to concede any point, just so long as we're being honest!"

"Damn straight, sycophant-boy."

"See, that's exactly the kind of disregard for reason and _reality_ that I'm talking about. The right wing would love you."

Sora flinched (Axel was fuming behind his irritating smirk), and scooted back before he was caught in a cross-fire, only to be hounded by Riku.

"So, how are you dealing with the contacts?" asked Riku, though Sora had the feeling he was really asking a lot more.

"They're fine. I'm getting used to them. I kind of like how they look."

"Kind of?" Riku raised an eyebrow. Sora caught on.

"I like them. Trust me, I'm not doing this for Roxas." He smiled into Riku's concern.

"And not for me? Because I think your geek-specs are really cute, actually."

Sora flushed, his prepared defense falling away. "Really? I—well—geez, I didn't—" he gulped down a deep breath, and Riku barely suppressed laughter. "No, not for you, either. I really just wanted a change. I can wear the glasses again if you want, though."

Riku smirked. "I like your eyes no matter what."

Sora dissolved into spluttering. Axel and Roxas, meanwhile, had dissolved into name-calling.

"Selfish obstructionist!"

"Spineless diplomat!"

"Self-destructive Kerouac wannabe!"

"Prius-driving, tennis-playing granola eater!"

"Oh, of course you would stoop to stereotypes you sexually deviant, perpetually directionless parolee!"

"Oh, way to exhibit intolerance for sexual minorities you classist, overgroomed, prick!"

"Guys…" said Sora cautiously.

"Child molester!"

"Anybody got a squirt bottle?" asked Demyx.

"Panda-humper!"

Zexion sighed, set down his notes, and prepared to abandon objectivity. He rummaged for a moment in his backpack, then produced the ray gun.

"For the love of God, not with innocent bystanders!" begged Demyx.

"Is that a ray gun?" asked Riku.

"Yep. Get under the table," said Sora, grabbing his wrist.

Zexion obliged Demyx and switched out the ray gun for a small aerosol can just as Axel turned to face the commotion, ears attuned to potential sexual innuendos. "Why, Sora, what are you going to do to him under—Zexion, what's tha—"

Zexion sprayed him in the face. Axel went still for a moment, then pitched backward, unconscious. Roxas stood gaping like a fish, which allowed Zexion to spray him as well. The diminutive scientist then neatly packed away his arsenal as his friends stared in silence.

Sora was the first to regain his wits. "Oh god, did you just poison my cousin?"

"No. This is an aerosolized tranquilizer."

"Are you allowed to carry that on campus?" squawked Demyx.

"There are no rules against it, as of yet. I developed it last week."

"Has it been tested?"

"On rabbits. Thank you for mentioning that—to think I nearly forgot to exhibit proper empiricism toward my first human test subjects." Zexion stooped and put two fingers on Axel's neck, turning up his other wrist to observe his watch. After repeating the procedure on Roxas and peering under both boys' eyelids, he began to scribble in his notebook. The group was, once more, at a loss for words. It was only when Zexion walked off, giving over-the-shoulder instructions ("let me know if there are any long term side effects, won't you?"), and leaving his victims supine where they fell, that several of the group began talking at once.

"First human subjects? He totally just poisoned my cousin!"

"Sometimes, I wonder why I date him…"

"Did anyone miss the fact that he apparently has an arsenal in his backpack?"

* * *

Axel woke in a broom closet. While this was not an unusual occurrence in his eventful life, there was something off about it this time—ah, yes. He wasn't feeling hung over. He rolled over to sit up, and planted one hand squarely on the chest of a still-unconscious Roxas.

After the ensuing, frantic attempt to recall how he'd come to be asleep in a closet with someone probably underage and definitely fuckable, he realized that they were both fully clothed, and the last thing he remembered was Zexion pointed what looked like a mace can at him. He leaned over Roxas' face and sniffed—a definite chemical odor. And—Axe body spray? Did the kid seriously wear cologne? Axel wondered how he must smell without it, that he'd feel compelled to wear cologne, probably natural and just fine, like rice and clean laundry—

Okay, he was sniffing the hair of an unconscious freshman. Was this a new low? No, there was that one time…right. Definitely not a new low.

Anyway. New set of problems, here. He was stuck in a broom closet—by the look of it, if his drug-and-booze-addled memories could be trusted, in the athletics building, in the northeast hallway—with a rack of heavy sports equipment tumbled across the doorway. And behind that, the door might be locked. And behind that, there might be frat boys waiting to gank him for hazing or male bonding or whatever weird shit they got up to. Because, he realized with some small alarm, he had no idea who had put him in this closet in the first place, or why. Could be friends who'd hit their limit of patience and decided to off him, could be opportunistic Greek Life. Could be both, he mused, thinking of Riku's evil smirk. Well, one issue at a time. He began shifting the equipment off the rack, tossing it behind him.

He belatedly realized that he'd forgotten something, and looked to see that most of the volleyballs he tossed were in fact burying Roxas. Good, he thought pettily. Little brat deserved it.

Two volleyballs later, he sighed, cursed his sense of obligation to friends like Sora, and turned to uncover the prep. Good, no obvious facial damage. Almost regrettable, since bruises would be so mortifying to Mr. Boyband, but on the other hand, a relief. It didn't do to spoil beauty.

Okay, where did that thought come from? A moment more of frantic reminiscence, before Axel decided that it was just the side effect of reading too much Oscar Wilde lately for that term paper. Blonde catamites on the brain. Not that he'd ever want Roxas as a catamite. Nope.

Right, better get back to work on the door. The shelf was empty, he just had to get his shoulders under it to shift it back on it's legs…Okay, done, and the door was unlocked! That reduced the chances of this being either an assassination attempt or hazing prelude considerably. He took two steps into the hall before a pang of conscience hit. Roxas was still unconscious on the floor. He couldn't leave him, could he? No, he totally could. Let rich boy take care of himself for once…no, he couldn't. He went back inside.

God, the kid was still like a limp noodle. The dose must have hit him harder since he was such a shrimp. He wasn't that bad like this, peaceful instead of spewing PC jargon and holding his self-righteous nose in the air. He was a smart kid, too, able to hold his own against a student four years older than himself, and completely in tune with how Sora ticked—it made no sense to Axel how someone so apparently perceptive could buy into the sort of shallow lip service preps loved to churn out in the place of real activism. Maybe if he hadn't been born so fucking sheltered, he could be effectual—come to think, it was a little classist of Axel himself to consider him hopeless just because—

He was having a philosophical exploration in a broom closet. And he was still standing over an unconscious freshman. Of all the things he could be doing right now, he was fucking _contemplating_.

He glanced around. No cameras. This was not another Pence incident. He could conceivably put his contemplating on hold.

Oh come _on_, Axel, he berated himself, are you seriously thinking that? This kid is _odious_, most of the time. He is every privileged, watered-down impulse that you hate.

And for all that, not half bad. Tolerable, especially with Sora around. Not to mention cute. In a very clean, wholesome way. He stood up, chuckled at himself. Was he seriously sizing up a kid who would inevitably end up marrying an upper-middle-class, brunette (she would have to be brunette), early childhood psychologist and living in the suburbs? Just how long had it been since he'd been laid? Three weeks. Well, no wonder. And it was healthy to fantasize about the unattainable, sometimes. Okay. Good to have that settled.

He hoisted Roxas over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, stepped into the hall, and listened. Voices in the North Gym. He walked toward them.

* * *

"So, it's actually really easy to dance, because you don't have to memorize any steps. You just move like you feel like moving."

"I don't feel like moving. I feel like hiding in a hole."

"Lemme see…what about alone in your room?" Suggested Riku. "Have you ever danced around while you're getting dressed? You know, used your hairbrush as a mic or something?"

Sora looked at him surprised.

Riku smiled. "You can't imagine a jock dancing around in his underwear?"

"I didn't expect you to tell me about it." He was smiling shyly, now.

Riku smirked a little more mischievously. "You thinking about me in my underwear?"

"NO!" Sora tried to hold Riku's gaze, couldn't, and ended up scuttling in a panicked little circle before clutching the hem of his shirt and blushing.

Riku felt a surge of affection, grabbed Sora's hand, twirled him once, and pulled him close. He kissed him on the forehead, and an idea struck. "Have you ever taken Swing dancing or Ballroom, or anything like that?"

"Um. Roxas did." Sora looked more embarrassed. "I just don't know how to do anything."

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, you're not the one who had to take Ballroom to improve his coordination. But hey, that is a more organized kind of dance. If you don't like improvising, it gives you some steps to work with."

"But that's still kind of…geeky. Old fashioned."

"Have you ever seen a proper tango? Dead sexy. I hear there's a Ballroom class on Wednesdays at seven."

"Okay," Sora was actually smiling now. "You don't have to do this for me."

"You don't think you could pick a more inconspicuous place to cuddle? I mean, Riku's got a single," Axel banged the doors open and strode into the gym. "Unless you're into exhibitionism."

"Sorry, 'fraid you're alone on that one," retorted Riku.

A muffled moan came from over Axel's shoulder. "Why'ma…wha? Who? Gah! Axel, get your wandering hands away from me!"

Axel dropped him unceremoniously. "I like you better when you are unconscious and at my mercy."

"Date rape isn't funny! And what did you do to me?"

Riku tried to step in diplomatically. "Zexion sedated you. For which I was immensely relieved."

Roxas, still bleary, glared at the sophomore. "Where are we, and what have you been doing unsupervised with my cousin?"

Riku gave him a wouldn't-you-like-to-know grade smirk. Sora spluttered, "He's…teaching me to dance. Because I was so hopeless at the party."

"I never said you were hopeless at the party," Riku said, concerned.

"No, but I know I was—" the withdrawn look came back to his face, but he drowned it in a sunny smile before Riku could protest. "I think even my posture is getting better, Rox, I'm not slouching so much."

"Jesus, how much Stockholm Syndrome do you have, Sora?" exclaimed Axel. "What the hell are you telling him?" He shouted at the blond.

"Just to be _confident_ instead of your ever-approving, cowed audience! Have you ever thought that maybe _you're_ the one brainwashing him with your outrageous, constant demands for attention?"

"Guys, I'm _here,_" said Sora quietly.

"I'm—you—you're the conformist corporate whore here! And your Jedi mind tricks won't work on me!"

"You're a bigoted rebel without a cause who sees in stereotypes! That's why you're resisting the perfectly natural individual growth that Sora is undergoing right now."

"Now see, that's just what I'm talking about! You can't trust a man who says things like 'natural individual growth'."

"Oh, thank you, Anti-intellectual peanut gallery. Don't you have some textbooks in Texas to revise?"

"Academic elitist!"

"Says the Harvard grad!"

Riku had to shout to be heard. "Guys, Zexion gave me the tranquilizer and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Both combatants froze. They looked all over Riku's person for signs of the aerosol can.

"Okay, that was a lie. But it made you shut up. You're scaring Sora."

"Where is he, by the way?" Axel scratched his wild hair.

They scanned the gym. No trace of the freshman.

"If he's gone into hiding, I'm going to _kill you both slowly_," growled Riku.


	8. it sent you to me without wings

**Title:** Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Disclaimer:** If my friend and I owned the Kingdom Hearts series, this would be a movie and yaoi galore would be everywhere. Do you see the yaoi everywhere? Didn't think so.

**Author's note:** Parts of this story is based off real life events.

**Chapters Complete:** 8 / 16?

**Pairings:** RikuSora, AxelRoxas, Zemyx, possible!JoshNeku (all we need is a transvestite, and we've got a Shakespearean comedy. Oh wait, the Pence Incident).

**Warnings:** particle physics references, implied homosexuality, Oprah and republican bashing (not reflective of our own views. But come on, everyone knows a liberal like Roxas is in this story. Everyone.). Parolee bashing, flamers, dungeons and dragons references, secret crushes, hints of molestation, insane scientists, college know-thy-neighbor games, public humiliation, Doctor Who obsessions, deranged fans, eccentric artists, FRAT PARTIES, hardcore sexual tension, LARPing, gambling, horrible relationship advice, hints of near suicide attempt, shooting best friends (yes, as in with a gun), highly improbable college theses and nose whistles.

**Chapter Eight: It Sent You To Me Without Wings**

The freshman everyone knew was friends with Axel wandered the campus, almost aimlessly. He went inside some buildings, followed the wall around others and weaved in and out between the decorative trees littering the quads. He walked past a building he never really paid attention to, and ran into someone familiar.

"Hey Sora!" Joshua called from just outside the large doors. "Come here." Deciding he had nothing better to do, Sora made his way over. Joshua gave a smile, it sent shivers down the freshman's spine and he began to realize what a mistake it was to acknowledge him. "I've never seen you around here before, first time near the Fine Arts building?" Josh didn't wait for a response. "I'm heading over to harass Neku, want to join me?" Sora barely had the chance to murmur a reply before the senior grabbed a hold of Sora and led him through weaving hallways.

The freshman felt like Josh was purposely trying to make navigation impossible, no way on his own would he be able to find his way back. Josh finally led him to a pair of doors that appeared to be cluttered with items in an attempt to keep it shut. Josh seemed to pout, a move that made him look even more feminine before sighing. "Sora, don't move. I'll be right back." Joshua seemed to disappear down the hall, his shoes not even making a sound on the tile.

Sora stood there in front of the locked art studio door, gaze wandering aimlessly as he tried to prevent himself from trembling in fear. He was alone. Josh had ditched him and the building is completely silent. Sora couldn't help but start glancing around nervously, looking for anything that could be defensive. With his luck a dalek or a zombie would appear out of nowhere and he'd be completely defenseless.

A hand tapped him on the shoulder. Squeaking in fear Sora wheeled around and saw Joshua standing there with an older man, approximately thirty years old. He was fiddling with a ring of keys, attempting to open the door. How did Sora not see them? Or hear them?

The older man stepped away, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning. "It's all open Boss."

Joshua gave him a nod, "Thank you Sanae," before throwing open the doors in a dramatic fashion; the type that sent nearby objects clattering to the ground. "Oh Neku!" he sing-songed. The teacher-janitor-who-the-hell-is-he spared Sora a wave before turning a corner and disappearing from sight and sound.

Sora licked his lips in an anxious move and stepped inside the studio, hearing the doors close ominously behind him. Doomed, the sound seemed to say.

Art major Neku stood in front of a large canvas, form hunched over as if protecting himself from the crash. Nervously, he turned and spotted Sora, and shook his head almost pityingly. "Oh, he got you too?"

"I'm starting a collection," Joshua smugly tucked some of his hair behind an ear, "You know, spiky haired social rejects; they are i_so/i_ much better than stamps." Part of Sora felt himself cringe inside. Josh viewed him as a reject? He nervously glanced at the music major and caught a wink. Sora felt a smile come to his face almost automatically.

Neku rolled his eyes, picking up a paint brush and returning to the canvas. "That doesn't do any good for Sora's fears. How does he know you'll ever let him free?" He tilted his head to a side and unconsciously stuck his tongue out in concentration as he drew thin paint lines on the artwork. "Only Lord knows what you'll do to him now. Did Mr. H let you in here?"

Joshua let go of Sora, meandering his way to Neku's side. Leaning over his shoulder slightly, Joshua spoke up. "I see you're using a paint brush. Quite unusual for you dear."

"Assignment," Neku grumbled. "Teach wants me to branch out and explore mediums other than spray cans." The stoic red head continued to grumble. Joshua leaned back and glanced over his shoulder at Sora.

"Don't be afraid. It's just a studio." Indeed the walls were covered in canvases, some containing some paint, others completed or completely untouched. Sora found himself drawn to one claiming in large graffiti-esque font: i_"Only by allowing strangers in, can we find new ways to be ourselves."_/i Sora tilted his head, glancing at the different shades and colors. In a corner, he saw a small signature. "Neku, you did this?"

Neku twitched, smearing a stain of maroon paint across the smaller canvas. Cursing slightly, he chucked the paint brush towards the garbage can in some form of revenge. "Yeah, last year. I added the quote a couple weeks ago though." Joshua rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic way Neku was handling his mistake. "Fucking hate oil paints."

"Dear, listen. Just because you have to use a new medium doesn't mean you have to use paint brushes." Joshua motioned Sora to come closer. "Don't limit yourself to such… predictable things. Sora, look." He wrapped an arm over Sora's shoulders, the freshman began to withdraw into himself, much like a turtle. "Art can contain many different aspects. Tiny details aren't always necessary." Joshua glanced around.

"Ah, Neku. Stand in front of that canvas, would you?" Neku glanced at the one Josh was referencing. It was approximately ten feet wide and just under six feet tall, just kind of lying against a wall, completely blank. He shrugged and leaned against it. "Excellent," the musician drawled; Neku and Sora tensed. This wasn't going to end well for someone involved. "Art can even contain a performative aspect, something that occurs in the process of producing art, not just the artifact. For instance," Joshua gestured grandly, sashaying alongside a stack of paint cans, "see Neku: obstinate, full of inertia; the very incarnation of the immovable cosmos."

"Very deep," deadpanned the redhead. He made a gagging motion behind Josh's back and Sora couldn't help but giggle.

"Thank you. Now, witness the vast change to the picture, when some force comes along—some hand of God, if you will—and adds i_energy/i_."

And faster than either boy could blink, Joshua had the lid off a can, and a jet of deep blue paint was soaring through the air to Neku, who stood as resigned and still—obedient—as a man before a firing squad. The moment almost seemed to freeze and fix itself in Sora's mind's eye: the flowing of the liquid through the air, hitting Neku and splattering paint in different arcs and angles, some flying back and hitting the canvas much like a blood splatter.

But then, the fallout. "Fudge Monkey Possum SHIT!"

"What? These are your studio clothes! You don't love these!"

"I'm covered in—" he worked his mouth. "I'm _spitting_ paint, Josh!"

"Yes, precisely," the conniving music major skidded through the mess—the floor was a sticky cerulean pool—in almost new Doc Martins and shoved Neku hard, producing a splat and a vaguely humanoid impact smear on an already spattered canvas.

Sora hurried cautiously forward "Are you okay, Neku?"

Josh, opportunist as always, let fly with the lime green. The paint collided with Sora's back in a splat. Sora stood hunched over, staring at Neku's wide eyes. "I'm covered in paint, aren't I?" There was something seeping into the back of his clothes and hair, and some green paint had splashed over his left shoulder and spread across the canvas and even some flew onto Neku.

Neku nodded, sighing. "Wanna join me on the canvas? I think Josh'll just shove you on here if you don't come willingly. Save yourself the bruises."

"Oh I love it when you talk like that Neku," Joshua was searching through the paint cans appearing to search for a particular shade of some color.

Neku shivered. "You have a hate-sex fetish. Its official; don't even deny it." He met Sora's steadily widening gaze. "Why did you even let him drag you into his Lair? You are Doomed I tell you, Doomed with a capital D."

Sora turned and joined Neku against the canvas, squirming slightly at the feel of paint seeping through his clothes. "Honestly? I was bored."

"Bored?" Joshua finally had another can of paint in his hands, busy trying to pry it open. "How can you be bored with Axel, of all people?" Joshua gave a loud exclamation upon getting it open. Neku and Sora gulped when they saw the color pink. "I mean, it's i_Axel/i_."

"Well," Sora dragged out, "friend drama. Stress. Things like that." He shrugged.

"Ah," Joshua nodded in recognition before overturning the gallon of pink paint over his head. A cascade of baby pink smothered his expensive clothes and shoes, and pinned his hair to his skull. "Understandable." Joshua gave a small smirk before throwing himself at Neku and Sora (both squawked in shock) and slithered his way in-between the two.

The three rested there for a bit, Sora kind of sighing in some kind of amused relaxation. Despite the extremely gross feeling of paint seeping onto his skin and coating his entire back, Sora was enjoying himself. If it was always like this, Sora figured he wanted to join the art department; it was almost tranquil, well as tranquil as anything could be with Joshua around. Joshua began shoving at Sora, "move, move, move… Need room."

"What?" Everyone got off the canvas and turned to look at it. Three random, humanoid shapes were spread across the space. Joshua rubbed his pink smeared hands together and began pulling the canvas away from the wall.

"We can do more if it's on the ground." Josh let the canvas fall with a large WHAP! He grabbed an edge and moved it slightly out of the previous mess on the floor. "Nekky, put on some music will you?"

"I'm covered in paint."

"So will your stereo if I have to turn it on!"

Grumbling, Neku found a small remote for his stereo and flicked it on, leaving a blue paint stain. Sora was surprised at the odd combination of rap, acoustic and techno mix that came blaring out of the speakers. He found himself kind of bobbing to the beat, before Josh threw him against the canvas on the floor.

Sora groaned in pain, undoubtedly he'd have a bruise on his back tomorrow. "That hurt."

"It's all for art, you'll live." Josh giggled before turning to Neku. "Now dear, come back over here so we can work on the project."

"You scare me. Nightmares, Josh. Nightmares."

"So you dream about me?"

"NIGHTMARES!" Josh gave his effeminate giggle once more. The pink covered boy grabbed 'Blue' and threw him on the ground, crawling on top of him. Sora paused in the middle of making a paint angel, sitting up and observing the scene in a mixture of fear and admiration: it was an awkward situation to be observing (Axel would probably disagree) but Sora couldn't help but admire the pure patience Neku had when dealing with such a… insane genius? Maybe? Neku's hands were pinned above his head, with Joshua straddling him.

It'd make an interesting imprint on the canvas…

Neku heaved a sigh. "I have paint in so many unpleasant places right now, Josh –"

"So if we weren't covered in paint you'd allow me to continue?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT." Josh sighed and climbed off, grinning at how Neku was stuck slightly to the canvas. The paint was beginning to dry, and was just reaching the tacky stages. Sora crawled over and began to roll Neku off the canvas, leaving little Neku's across the left side. Neku stumbled to his feet and helped Sora up. The three shared a look and lifted it back against the wall.

The three viewed the painting in progress with varying levels of satisfaction. "It needs something still…" Neku murmured. He couldn't help but burst into laughs as Sora ran at the canvas and jumped on it, leaving a large lime green imprint reaching for the top.

"We should probably bring in more colors… pink, blue and green isn't quite enough." Josh tapped his chin.

"Yellow?" Sora questioned, pointing to the already opened can beside Neku's abandoned canvas.

"Yes! Yellow." Josh's shoes squelched as he ran across the studio to grab the half empty paint tin. He walked back over and dipped his hand inside before beginning to finger paint odd shapes with the yellow, his pink occasionally slipping in. Neku joined him, grabbing a ruined paint brush and dipped it in the yellow before trying to trace the different paint silhouettes.

Sora rocked back and forth on his heels, biting his bottom lip. The tunes odd lyrics were beginning to get to him. "Do you know who wrote this song?" Neku and Josh paused mid-paint. "I kind of like it."

"I wrote it," Josh claimed, flicking hair over his shoulder, splattering pink from his hair leaving a small pattern on the artwork. "That's what I do, write music."

"And Neku listens to it?"

"Occasionally," Neku continued to paint. "Only when I need inspiration."

Josh leaned close to Sora, stage-whispering, "Honestly he has every song I've ever written on CD and his mp3 player. He likes my music, just doesn't like to admit it." Josh giggled. "Kind of like our relationship."

Neku flicked the yellow paint at Josh. "There is no relationship, dammit. Keep dreaming you sick man."

Sora decidedly stood there and watched the painting conclude. Almost every possible space on the canvas had been covered in the odd shapes and wrinkles caused by their clothes or random stripes of yellow. Neku quickly washed his hands so he could set up a fan to have it dry, leaving Sora alone with the crazy genius.

Just as Sora was beginning to shift from foot to foot uncomfortably, Josh gazed at the brown-haired freshman seriously. "…Do you think it's weird to have an entire symphony of nose whistles?"

Sora blinked. "What?"

"No, seriously. Do you think it would be weird to have an entire symphony of nose whistles?"

"…" Sora glanced at Neku, who had begun to scrub at his arms with a thick lather. "Maybe not alone. Maybe…" Sora glanced around, trying to avoid Josh's intense stare. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Like with kazoos?"

Josh nodded thoughtfully. "Nose whistles and kazoos." He hummed and began pacing. The squelching noises brought a smile to Sora's face. "Needs something else too… something like…like…" Josh clapped his hands together. "A pipe organ."

"WHAT?" Sora jumped backwards. "A pipe organ?"

"Yes," Josh mused. "It would add an element of elegance you can't find with just nose whistles."

"And the kazoos?"

"Oddly placed about can be quite intriguing in a composition." Josh grinned. "Now I can make something purely epic."

"But… nose whistles?"

Sora didn't get a response, instead Neku paused in his painting and gave Sora a quick grin. "So you have a crush on the lacrosse player?"

Sora quickly hid his face in his hands, smearing somewhat dry paint across his skin. "How does everyone know about this?"

Joshua giggled and Neku let out a chuckle of his own. "No worries," Neku shook his head, scowling at the undoubtedly unusual hairstyle he was sporting, "Josh thinks it's adorable. I think you deserve a chance."

Sora looked up.

The music major pulled Sora into a one-armed hug. "What I'm curious about is how in the world does your cousin believe his plan is going to work?" Josh began gesticulating almost wildly, Sora flinging himself closer to the less dangerous Neku. "I mean, it's quite obvious Riku just adores you. How is changing your appearance or anything going to be in your favor?"

"I'm… not sure really." Sora fiddled with his now ruined shirt. "But Roxas is typically right about these things, so I thought I'd go along with it." He glanced between the two older college students, smiling nervously. "I kinda wish I could be relaxed around him. Like you two are with each other."

Neku's smile dropped and Josh let out a fit of giggles. "Sora," Neku began, "You don't want our kind of relationship." At his questioning look, Neku added, "Josh shot me. Twice."

-.-.-.-.-

With Neku's mind blowing statement, Joshua led Sora back to the dormitory; both still covered with an obscene amount of dry paint. Sora felt like everything was cracking, and that it would eventually shatter, leaving nothing but specks of him behind. Joshua was checking his cell phone, occasionally calling 'Sanae' or 'Mr. H' as Neku called him and asking weird questions or making weird statements before abruptly hanging up. Sora's favorite was "The sherbet is fermenting. I repeat, the sherbet is fermenting *click*". He just about lost it, and Joshua's smug grin didn't do anything to help him.

After passing the fountain, Joshua gave Sora a mock salute, "I'll see you later, melody." Sora pulled out his wallet and keys, surprised that they somehow didn't get any paint on them, and stepped inside the dorm. Walking to his room, he tried to ignore all the small glances he got from the RAs or dorm mates who left their doors open. Getting to his room, he fiddled with the keys once more as an urge to run away flooded him. How would Roxas respond to his being paint covered? Or the fact he disappeared without saying a word to anyone?

As he placed the key in the lock, the door was flung open and Sora was practically pounced upon by Axel. "Where were you?"

-.-.-.-.-

This story would have been updated sooner had I thought to work on it when I wasn't so busy. I hope you all enjoyed the Joshua, Neku and Sora focused chapter. I was supposed to add more but I thought I should just update this and let you all enjoy it. I'll just have to remember to add even more to the next chapter.

HUGS AND LOVE! Thanks everyone so much for all the reviews!


End file.
